Apenas um acordo?
by Ravena Taisho
Summary: UA.Um noivado de mentira. Tudo fazia parte de um simples acordo. E esse acordo definitivamente não inclui amor. Seiya/Saori
1. Chapter 1

Nota: Saint Seiya não me pertence

**Apenas um acordo?**

By Ravena Taisho

**Capítulo 1**

Estando sua secretária ocupada na outra linha, Saori atendeu ao telefone:

-Parceiros Perfeitos, Saori Kido falando.

-Aqui é a srta. Yuri, da JetCorp. Tenho uma ligação para sr. Mitsuma Kido do sr. Seiya Ogawara. Por favor, aguarde que eu vou passar.

- O sr. Mitsu... – começou Saori quando a jovem do outro lado cortou a ligação.

Executivos que instruíam seu pessoal a fazer a conexão telefônica e então deixar o receptor esperando na linha a irritavam. Assim, preparou-se para não gostar de Seiya Ogawara. Mas em seu negócio, como caçadora de talentos, aprendera a conviver com isso.

A linha fez um ruído de transferência, mas não houve outro som por vários segundos. Então, de repente, Saori ouviu uma das conversas mais fascinantes da sua carreira:

- Tenho quase certeza de que a Parceiros Perfeitos não é o que você pensa que é, Seiya- dizia a srta Yuri.

- Não? E o que eu penso que é Yuri?

- Está achando que é uma... Agência de encontros, não é?

- Na verdade, não. Pelo que sei, é um serviço de acompanhantes - afirmou ele, em tom de zombaria, fazendo a secretária bufar.

A srta Yuri soava como uma senhora puritana e, pelo jeito, o sr. Jovem executivo tinha imenso prazer em provocá-la.

- E acho que uma firma chamada Parceiros Perfeitos pode ser o lugar exato onde encontrarei o que procuro: uma mulher que necessite de uma posição lucrativa temporária. Ou quem sabe até mesmo permanente, não é? Não foi isso o que a Júlia Roberts conseguiu em Uma linda mulher?

- Não sei, Seiya. Não vejo filmes em que há... Prostitutas.

Saori estava prestes a cair na gargalhada, e desse modo informar Seiya Ogawara que a linha se achava aberta, quando ele falou:

- Uma vez que a garota que procuro já está acostumada a vender seu produto para uma série de indivíduos, não deverá fazer objeção em vendê-lo para um homem em bases exclusivas, por um período indeterminado.

"Minha nossa! Talvez ele esteja falando sério!" Saori se pôs em alerta.

- Pretendo fazer os termos do contrato muito atraentes para a pessoa certa, Yuri.

E quais seriam esses termos?, Saori queria perguntar. E como devia ser a mulher "certa"?

Yuri perguntou por ela:

- E que qualidades espera encontrar nessa moça, considerando o passado dela?

Seiya riu.

- Não tenho a menor intenção de me envolver, portanto, o que me importa o passado dela? Meus requerimentos são claros. Tem que ter uma boa aparência, ser saudável, social, fértil e disposta a conceber um filho para mim. Talvez dois.

- Como conseguirá isso sem envolvimento físico?

"Obrigada, srta. Yuri. Era isso o que eu queria saber."

- Já ouviu falar em inseminação artificial, Yuri? Depois providenciarei uma babá para criar meus filhos, o que fará da coisa toda uma mera inconveniência temporária para ela. E será muito bem recompensada antes de receber uma dispensa.

- Que coisa horrível! Não pode estar falando sério!

- Seriíssimo. Contratar alguém para fazer o trabalho não é a solução para o problema que meu avô espera que eu resolva?

- Um problema que você mesmo criou, isso sim. Nunca deveria ter deixado Shina partir.

A resposta do homem do homem foi interrompida pelo som de uma porta se abrindo, e então a voz impaciente de um homem mais velho:

- Seiya, meu garoto, seus três meses acabam ao meio-dia de hoje. O que tem para reportar?

- Sente-se vovô. Falo com você em um minuto. Estou ao telefone. Passe a ligação, Yuri.

Após alguns cliques, Seiya murmurou nos ouvidos de Saori:

- Minha querida, senti tanto saudade sua...

Atônita, Saori demorou alguns segundos para responder.

- Aqui é Saori Kido, da Parceiros Perfeitos. Acho que há um engano.

Ela estava prestes a desligar quando ele falou de novo:

- Espero que possa almoçar comigo hoje, Saori, meu amor. Meu avô está ansioso por conhecê-la. Mitsumasa irá conosco também?

Estupefata, não podia pensar em nada sensato para dizer. Evidente que ele não discara o número errado, o que ele sabia desde o começo, apenas a concepção estava errada. Entretanto, se ele conhecia seu avô, antigo dono da Parceiros Perfeitos, devia saber que serviços a empresa dela prestava. E quais não prestava.

Seiya aproveitou o silêncio:

- Não quero apenas vê-la. – A entonação era intima e sedutora. – Na realidade, preciso ver você. Mas também necessito do conselho de Mitsumasa outra vez. Tenho um bom cargo em aberto e sei que ele será capaz de encontrar a pessoa certa para preenchê-lo. Pode colocá-lo na linha ou convidá-lo para almoçar conosco?

Saori se controlou para não rir.

- Mitsumasa se aposentou há quase um ano, e agora quem está no comando dos negócios sou eu, neta dele. Se precisa de um profissional para uma vaga, talvez eu possa ajudá-lo. – Fez uma pausa, mas então não resistiu a indagar: - Qual seu nome mesmo?

Seiya ficou quieto. Como poderia dizer seu nome para sua noiva, bem diante de seu avô?

Vindo do outro aparelho, ele escutou uma risada, seguida por uma questão provocativa que levou um sorriso involuntário a seus lábios. E também certa dose de admiração por Saori Kido.

- Você sabe como se chama?

Sim, Seiya sabia, e constatou que ela também devia saber. Yuri teria anunciado de quem era a ligação, por isso Saori Kido, naquele momento, estaria com a "Quem é quem nos negócios" aberta diante de si, checando informações. Aquela altura, estaria a par que ele tinha vinte oito anos, era divorciado e diretor geral e herdeiro da JetCorp Ogawara, um conglomerado familiar de bilhões de dólares. Apesar de não gostar desse tipo de exposição, fora incapaz de se manter fora da mídia. O bom partido. Era isso o que as mulheres pareciam ver nele.

Não que fizesse objeção à atenção delas, mas seria maravilhoso que alguém se interessasse por quem de fato era, e não por sua situação financeira.

Saori Kido podia estar a provocá-lo, mas não flertava. O que o agradou. E desejou saber como era ela. A voz, o jeito, a risada calorosa... Uma combinação que formava uma imagem tentadora.

- Saori meu amor, se mitsumasa não encontrar a funcionária que procuro, então não me chamo Seiya Ogawara.

Ela tornou a rir.

- Boa saída, sr. Ogawara. Mas agora conte-me, o que acha que meu avô teria feito se tivesse atendido a ligação e o escutar dizer: "minha querida"?

Certo. Outro desafio. Mas Seiya não podia responder, com seu avô escutando.

- Por favor, peça para Mitsumasa ir almoçar conosco no Fountainhead. Mas, depois do almoço, sairemos apenas eu e você para escolher aquele diamante especial.

O súbito ataque de riso dela o encantou. A srta. Kido estranha tinha senso de humor. Seiya começou a pensar que ela talvez pudesse ajudá-lo em seu plano, se ele jogasse as cartas certas.

- Na verdade, **querido**- disse ela -, prefiro esmeraldas.

Ele achou graça.

- Então será esmeralda, querida. Só falei em diamantes porque acho que combina com os brilhos dos seus olhos.

- Certo, sr. Ogawara. Vou consultar meu avô sobre sua sanidade. Se ele me garantir que tudo bem, vou encontrá-lo, e a seu avô, para almoçar. Afinal, negócios são negócios, e detesto perder um cliente. Só que meu avô não nos acompanhará, pois está em sua casa em Kyoto.

- Ah, sim, aquela linda propriedade... Pensei em pedir a ele para nossa lua-de-mel. Você acha que Mitsumasa emprestaria?

- Bem, diamantes e esmeraldas são uma coisa, mas... Casamento e lua-de-mel? Isso está se tornando muito sério para duas pessoas que nunca se viram, não acha?

- Como quiser meu amor.

- Seu avô está escutando essa conversa louca e, por alguma razão, você quer que ele creia que sou sua noiva, por isso minha recusa em almoçar com você lhe causaria problemas, certo?

- Saori, eu sempre disse que foi sua inteligência a primeira coisa que me atraiu.

- O quê? Não foram meus cabelos loiros e olhos verdes? Nem meu cento e vinte quilos de mulher devassa?

**Cento e vinte?**

- Certo, então, querido. A que horas no Fountainhead?

- A uma e meia.

- Até lá, meu bem.

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0**

June, a secretária de Saori, olhou para ela e franziu o cenho.

- O que significam aqueles cento e vinte quilos?

- Eu falava com um velho conhecido do meu avô. Ele quer que o encontre para o almoço. Vou me divertir um pouco à custa do homem.

- Achei que não gostasse de misturar negócios com diversão.

- E não gosto, mas foi um telefonema muito estranho. Já ouviu falar de Seiya Ogawara?

June ficou boquiaberta.

- Claro! Quem não ouviu? – Meneou a cabeça, incrédula. – Eu a ouvi chamá-lo de querido. Isso parece muito mais diversão do que com negócios.

- Não se iluda.

Saori fez um breve relato da conversa que ouvira de Seiya com Yuri.

June riu muito.

- Então ele chama de inconveniência temporária gerar um filho?- Séria acrescentou: - Saori, você o conhece bem o bastante para chamá-lo de querido?

- Ainda não. Pode verificar a ficha dele, por favor?

- Não há necessidade. Embora tenha sido bem antes de eu vir trabalhar aqui, sei que o sr mitsumasa recolocou profissionalmente no mínimo uma dúzia de mulheres na compnhia de Ogawara nos últimos anos. Quando Neji Ogawara assumiu o lugar do pai como diretor geral, ele veio à Parceiros Perfeitos à procura de mulheres bem educadas com potencial executivo. Três delas estão agora em cargos de diretoria. Isso deve revelar algo sobre a JetCorp. É sólida e séria sobre oportunidades iguais. E isso ocorreu desde que os Ogawaras mais jovens passaram a dirigi-la, começando pelo irmão mais velho, Shiryu, depois Seiya.

Saori arqueou uma sobrancelha, e June continuou:

- A JetCorp possui uma enorme cadeia de hotéis cinco estrelas ao redor do mundo. E inúmeras lojas de departamento internacionais, além de consórcios. Estão em tudo, de agricultura a... Zíperes!

Saori fez a conexão. Passara um fim de semana no hotel Ogawara, em Nápoles. E recordou-se também de um em Paris. Eram mesmo estabelecimentos de alta classe.

Astuta, June sugeriu:

- Se precisar, posso acompanhá-la. Embora a empresa seja antiga, Seiya Ogawara não é.Na realidade, é lindo de morrer. E parte corações com a mesma facilidade com que troca de roupa.

- Rico, bonito... E então se agarra a qualquer voz feminina que por acaso atende ao telefone?

"**Humm, isso será um exercício muito interessante..."**

- Não está considerando a oferta, está?

- Não sei, June. Um rapaz rico, diamantes, lua-de-mel no chalé do Vovô... Quem resiste?

- O chalé do sr. Mitsumasa? O lugar cheira a mofo!

- Mas é óbvio que o nosso sr. Ogawara não sabe disso. – Ela sorriu. – Apesar de nosso suposto tempo passado juntos lá, muito apaixonados, durante o qual ele me pediu em casamento.

- E você, no caso, aceitou.

- Parece que Seiya quer que o avô acredite nisso.

- Por quê?

- Não tenho a menor idéia. Exceto... – Saori parou para pensar. – Quando o homem mais velho entrou, falou algo sobre um prazo de três meses de Seiya. Talvez ele tivesse esse prazo para achar uma noiva.

- Pode ser. Sei que eles são uma empresa familiar por gerações. Talvez estejam pressionando Seiya a construir uma família.

- Se estiver certa, June, o homem é bem convencido, e agora acha que tem um peixe no anzol. Talvez eu entre na brincadeira um pouquinho.

- O que pretende fazer?

Saori deu de ombros.

- Não sei. Mas posso lhe assegurar que o presunçoso sr. Seiya Ogawara vai desejar nunca ter ligado para a Parceiros Perfeitos em busca de tal arranjo. Será que você consegue alguma foto dele?

June suspirou, aquilo não ia dar certo. Ou será que poderia?


	2. Chapter 2

Apenas um acordo

**Apenas um acordo?**

By Ravena

**Capítulo 2**

Seiya estava sentado, bebericando um uísque com o avô. Apesar dos noventa e cinco anos e das ordens médicas, o sr. Ogawara fazia tudo o que queria.

Olhou ao redor pela milésima vez à procura de uma moça rechonchuda e consultou as horas. Ela iria aparecer? A srta. Kido se encontrava em vantagem. O rosto dele era conhecido em toda a cidade, e sobre ela, a única informação eram os cabelos loiros, os olhos verdes e os tais cento e vinte quilos.

Pessoas entravam e saiam do restaurante, e nada de Saori Kido.

-... não concorda filho?

Seiya voltou a atenção para o avô.

- Sim, claro, vovô.

O senhor Ogawara soltou uma gargalhada.

- Deve está mesmo apaixonado. Nem ao menos escutava o que eu dizia. Mas vamos lá, conte-me sobre sua Saori Kido. Onde a conheceu? Há quanto tempo? E por que tem mantido esse relacionamento tão secreto? Sua mãe ficará furiosa por você anunciar o noivado enquanto ela e seu pai estão viajando. Sabe o quanto gosta de estar envolvida.

Seiya assentiu e deu um outro gole no drinque.

- Eu não queria ninguém envolvido, desta vez.

Seiya nem mesmo queria Saori Kido envolvida. Não queria a si mesmo envolvido. Em sua opinião, promessas feitas em leito de morte deveriam ser consideradas ilegais ou, no mínimo, ignoradas, mas seu coração não podia esquecer a promessa que ele fizera ao irmão, Shiryu.

- Talvez sozinho, sem pressão dos parentes, tenha conseguido fazer uma escolha melhor, filho. Lamento por ter tido de pressioná-lo, mas tornou-se necessário no momento em que Jabu Tsuki começou a rodear aquela mulher que trabalha para você.

Seiya desejou pela milésima vez que seu avô nunca tivesse entrado no escritório naquele dia, quatro meses atrás, e visto Jabu Tsuki sentado no canto da mesa de Shunrei. Aquela visita, ele sabia, era a responsável pela situação na qual se encontrava. Apesar de ter avisado Jabu para ficar bem longe, ele continuou aparecendo no escritório com freqüência.

- Sei do que Jabu está atrás Seiya. Você deu muito poder àquela mulher, tornado-a a vice-diretora, dando-lhe chances para ter ações da companhia. Ela e Jabu Tsuki, juntos, podem se tornar uma combinação perigosa.

Seiya sorriu. Se seu avô soubesse da verdade sobre Shunrei e Jabu Tsuki, ficaria muito mais preocupado, embora não fosse preciso. Como gostaria de poder contar a história inteira ao avô...

- Se não fosse pelo conhecimento e pelas habilidades **daquela mulher**, a companhia poderia ter entrado em colapso a qualquer momento durante os últimos oitos anos, vovô. Quantas vezes preciso lhe dizer que é Shunrei que está mantendo o equilíbrio de tudo, desde a morte de Shiryu?

- Não seja tolo e não se menospreze. Você pode não ter sido treinado para a posição, como seu irmão foi, mas vem fazendo tudo certo.- Suspirou- Sei que não adora o que faz, sei que a outras coisas que preferia estar fazendo, mas é necessário que a JetCorp tenha um Ogawara no leme.

- Que tal uma mulher Ogawara?

Netsu meneou a cabeça.

- Não há mulheres Ogawara. Exceto sua mãe, mas ela não tem interesse nos negócios. E o estatuto social estipula um homem.

- Não é verdade, vovô. Estipula apenas um Ogawara.

- Só por cima do meu cadáver haverá uma mulher nomeada Ogawara! Ou alguém que não seja da família!- Netsu Ogawara enrubesceu. – Se você entregar a firma nas mãos de Jabu Tsuki, matará seu pai, garoto.

- Não estou fazendo isso, mas sim...

- Óbvio que não está! Porque estou de olho nos planos dele. No minuto em que Tsuki e sua irmã gêmea fizerem trinta e um anos, ele passará a usar seu nome de batismo e se casará com Shunrei Yanama. Ela tem o conhecimento, ele, o nome, e juntos poderiam nos derrotar. Não permitirei isso!- Netsu deu um tapa forte na mesa. – Você me ouviu, garoto? Não os deixarei fazer isso!

- Vovô, acalme-se. Tome um gole de sua bebida. – Seiya pôs o copo de cristal na mão de Netsu, guiando-a para a boca.

Não foram as palavras de Seiya que trouxeram Netsu de volta, mas a presença do maître aproximando-se, acompanhado por uma moça que fazia todas as cabeças masculinas do restaurante se virarem.

Cabelos lisos e lilases brilhavam. O vestido justo, terminava a bons centímetros acima do joelho e tinha por cima um blazer de ceda creme. Um olhar divertido fixou-se no rosto de Seiya.

O sorriso caloroso dela o tirou de sua postura quase petrificada, colocando-o logo em pé.

- A srta. Kido chegou, senhor- anunciou o maître.

A morena esbelta aproximou-se, deslizou as palmas pelos braços dele, circundando-lhe o pescoço, puxou-o para si e lhe deu um beijo na boca.

- Querido... – Saori murmurou, com um olhar travesso. – Vinte e quatro horas é muito tempo para ficarmos separados.

O beijo avassalador deixou Seiya sem ação.

- Senti tanta saudade sua- disse Saori- Um dia inteiro sem você é uma eternidade.

Seiya a fitou, cativado pelo bom-humor no semblante dela. Como eram azuis aqueles olhos! Sua vontade era sair com Saori do restaurante, encostá-la num canto qualquer e continuar aquele beijo.

Onde estava a loira gordinha que Saori descrevera? Por que o enganara?

Tarde demais, Seiya se lembrou de que seu avô estava ali, analisando Saori com ansiedade.

- Sente-se, querida, e vou apresentá-la. Mas antes, o que você quer beber?

Ela sorriu, audaciosa.

- O de sempre, amor.

- Perrier com limão- pediu ao maître. Em seguida, apresentou Saori a seu avô. Querendo se vingar um pouco, acrscentou: - Uma vez que pretendemos ter um bebê sem demora, Saori está evitando bebidas alcoólicas.

Seiya notou que ela quase engasgou, mas conseguiu disfarçar num sorriso.

- Seiya, meu anjinho, não devemos nos precipitar. Nem estamos oficialmente noivos. Eu gostaria que nos conhecêssemos um pouco melhor antes de começar uma família.

- Nesse caso, acho que devíamos ter tomado precauções durante todo o fim de semana, doçura.

Ela sorriu com a mesma intimidade.

- Creio que está deixando seu avô embaraçado com esse assunto sr. Ogawara, Seiya me falou tanto sobre sua pessoa... Disse que não existe um detalhe na história do império Ogawara que o senhor não conheça. Tudo a esse respeito me fascina. Sei que será necessário mais de um almoço para que eu aprenda sobre isso, mas por que não me dá apenas uma idéia?

Netsu se inclinou na direção dela.

- Eu adoraria, minha querida, mas com uma condição: chame-me de vovô.

Saori esboçou um sorriso que fez o coração de Seiya disparar.

- Bem, obrigada. Eu ficaria honrada, mas... ainda não tenho direito a esse privilégio.

Seiya via, a cada minuto, o avô se apaixonar mais e mais por Saori Kido.

- Então, enquanto isso, trate-me por Natsu.

- Tudo bem.

- Mas sabe, minha querida, você me parece familiar... – Estudou-a por segundos - Já sei!- Estalou os dedos- Fundação Graad!

Seiya olhou para ela, e recebeu um chute leve por baixo da mesa.

- Pode ser, Netsu. Dou muitas palestras sobre a Fundação.

- Sim, assisti a uma na Câmara do comércio. Com certeza foi lá que a vi. Você fez uma apresentação esplêndida.

- Obrigada. – Saori dez uma pausa enquanto a perrier era servida. – Gosto de meu envolvimento com a Fundação.

- Envolvimento? – Observou Netsu. – Você não deveria deixar essa garota ser tão modesta, Seiya. Eu investiguei, antes de me tornar patrocinador, e descobri que Saori começou tudo aquilo e dirigiu a Fundação sozinha até poucos meses.

Seiya lançou-lhe um olhar demorado enquanto dava um gole no seu drinque.

- Amorzinho, você nunca me contou que era a mão forte na Fundação.

Saori teve de admirar o jeito como seu "noivo" continuava se safando. Ela nunca lhe contara nada, é lógico. Sorrindo, deu de ombros.

- Há muitas outras pessoas envolvidas, todas trabalhando tão duro quanto eu.

- Tão duro quanto deveriam- disse Netsu-. – É um esforço que vale a pena , não acha, Seiya?

Seiya assentiu, mas parecia muito nervoso. Saori controlou o impulso de rir. Seiya Ogawara merecia cada milímetro da confusão que sofria.

Por que estava mentindo para aquele senhor tão doce?

O garçom chegou e anotou os pedidos. Quando se retirou, Saori se dirigiu a Netsu, ignorando Seiya de propósito.

- E a história que ia me contar sobre a família Ogawara?

Ele estendeu o assunto a deliciosa refeição até o momento em que o carrinho de sobremesas parou ao lado.

- Não, obrigada.

- Mas, querida, considerando os quilos que você perdeu há pouco, decerto pode comer uma musse de chocolate. – Seiya a encarava divertido.

Saori meneou a cabeça.

- Sim, mas comi demais. Um café, por favor - pediu ao garçom.

- Descafeinado – ofereceu Seiya.

- Normal – retrucou Saori. – Acho que lembra, Seiya: senão consumo minha dose de cafeína a cada duas horas, fico irritada. E não quer que eu fique nervosa enquanto estivermos fazendo compras, quer? Posso me tornar muito... exigente.

- Amor, posso tanto suportar sua irritação como fazer-lhe todas as concessões. Cafeína não é bom para o bebê.

Netsu, nada embaraçado pela discussão, esfregou as mãos, cheio de alegria.

- Já marcaram a data do casamento, Saori?

- Não. Na verdade, ainda não contei a minha mãe sobre o noivado. Não sei bem onde ela está, agora.

Aquela era a pura verdade. A mãe de Saori se encontrava em Boston, sem dúvida, mas podia estar fazendo compras, jogando ou passeando com os cachorrinhos.

- Ela viaja muito? E seu pai?

- Papai morreu a vários anos, e sim, minha mãe viaja bastante.

- Lamento sobre seu pai. – Netsu suspirou. – Bem, então vamos esperar para fazer o anuncio oficial depois que vocês dois contarem a seus respectivos pais.

- Uma decisão sábia.

- Sua mãe, Seiya, vai querer uma grande festa de noivado. Você terá de lhe dar algum tempo para os preparativos. Mas, agora que conheci Saori, sinto que posso relaxar. Quando seus pais voltarão?- perguntou ao neto.

- A tempo para a reunião anual, vovô. Papai disse que não retornaria até a reforma da casa estivesse terminada, assim mamãe não enlouqueceria o arquiteto com mudanças no projeto.

- Criei um homem inteligente em seu pai – murmurou Netsu, empurrando a cadeira para trás.

Seiya se levantou para ajudá-lo. Netsu sorriu com amabilidade para ambos.

- Vou deixá-lo a sós, agora. Já passou da hora minha soneca. – Deu um beijo na testa de Saori. – Bem vinda á família Ogawara, meu bem.

- Obrigada, Netsu. Adorei conhecê-lo.

Seiya acompanhou o avô até a porta do restaurante.

Saori mordiscou o lábio. Aquilo não estava saindo como planejara. Não era mais uma brincadeira. Gostara muito de Netsu Ogawara. Pior: gostava de Seiya Ogawara também.

Seiya retornou com um garçom trazendo uma bandeja com um bule de café, uma garrafa de conhaque e duas xícaras. Tornou a sentar-se.

- Nós dois merecemos um conhaque pelo esforço.

Saori assentiu.

- O que é essa tal Fundação Graad da qual você e vovô estavam falando?

- Esqueça. Agora, por favor, conte-me por que é tão importante que Netsu acredite que você está prestes a se casar e o que o fez procurar a Parceiros Perfeitos em busca de uma noiva.

Ele hesitou, e Saori arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Achava mesmo que eu não ia perguntar?

- Um sujeito pode ter esperanças, não pode?

Saori forçou-se a ignorar o brilho provocante na íris dele.

Comentários:

DianaD: Que bom que vc gostou. Também adoro Seiya e Saori. Um casal mt fofo.

Fico feliz em saber que alguém estando tão longe está acompanhando minha fic.

Mt obrigada por sua gentileza.

Felicidades.

Mfm2885: Seiya mereceu se atrapalhar todo né? Rs rs rs

A história vai ficar um pouco dramática mas, espero que vc continue acompanhando.

Bjos.

Marina Jolie: Ainda bem que vc gostou. Saori realmente curtiu um pouco com a cara do Seiya. Ele mereceu! Rs rs rs

Obrigada por ter comentado.

Bjos.

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. E me desculpem por qualquer erro, não tenho revisora.

Kissus...


	3. chapter 3

Apenas um acordo

**Apenas um acordo?**

By Ravena

**Capítulo 3**

Saori sentiu-se incomodada com o olhar insinuante de Seiya. Pegou uma colher de prata e tamborilou na mesa, aguardando.

- Certo, certo. É confuso, mas tentarei explicar. Apenas lembre-se dos noventa e cinco anos do meu avô.

- Combinado.

- Três meses atrás, vovô me deu um ultimato. Ou eu encontrava uma esposa ou ele votaria a favor de abrir o capital de nossa empresa na próxima reunião anual, que acontecerá em um mês. Temo que os acionistas concordem com ele.

- Vocês têm acionistas, mas a companhia não tem ações na bolsa? Como assim?

- Todos os acionistas são membros da família Ogawara, além de alguns funcionários antigos que foram recompensados com ações na aposentadoria, e vários diretores com opção de ações como partes dos seus contratos.

- Entendo.

- Vovô desconfia de um de nossos primos, que ganhará direito de voto para suas próprias ações, para as de sua irmã gêmea e para as da mãe, em seu aniversário de trinta e um anos.

- A mãe e a irmã dele não podem votar suas próprias ações?

Seiya meneou a cabeça.

- Está no estatuto social da empresa.

Saori suspirou.

- Parece-me que a JetCorp precisa renovar o estatuto.

- Concordo, mas não acontecerá com vovô como presidente das empresas. Ele vem mantendo rédeas curtas nas ações da família da Jabu e vota em nome de todos eles. Vovô acredita que Jabu, uma vez que obtenha o direito de votar, tentará assumir o comando.

- E ele irá tentar?

- Não! É a última coisa que meu primo pretende. A irmã de Jabu quer tanto quanto eu manter a companhia na família, mas vovô não crer nisso. Ele prefere ver as ações na bolsa de valores, a deixar Jabu no controle. – Deu de ombros. – E ele pode ter razão, mas não é esse o problema.

- Como o fato de você ficar noivo muda alguma coisa?

- Não muda, exceto aos olhos de vovô. Ele acha que pareceria mais estável a outros membros do quadro que podiam estar persuadidos a votar pela abertura de capital. – Bebeu o conhaque, estudando-a por cima da borda da xícara. – Também consta no estatuto que, se não houver um herdeiro Ogawara adequado ou disposto a fazer o trabalho, o presidente tem o dever de abrir a companhia.

Saori franziu o cenho.

- Isso seria tão ruim?

- Para mim não. Eu daria tudo para sair disso. Mas fiz uma promessa que tenho que cumprir. Tudo que necessito é que meu avô me esqueça um pouco até que a próxima reunião geral acabe.

- E depois?

- Se parecer que vou me casar e produzir um herdeiro, vovô esquecerá as preocupações sobre Jabu e a suposta tomada de posse.

- Pode funcionar para este ano, mas haverá uma outra reunião daqui doze meses. O que fará então?

- Espero que isso não seja mais problema até lá.

Ela o encarou, incrédula.

- Está dizendo que espera que seu avô morra?

- De modo algum!- Seiya deslizou os dedos pelos cabelos. – O que espero é que, quando Jabu fizer trinta e um anos, se torne seguro para nós fazermos o que queremos fazer.

- Com "nós" sendo...

A hesitação dele a fez pressioná-lo.

- Seiya, se quer minha cooperação, terá de conquistá-la. Não entro as cegas nas coisas.

"Não mais..."

Ele a fitou, muito sério. Depois bebeu o resto do conhaque e continuou a analisá-la.

- Saori, não posso continuar a lhe fazer revelações a menos que me prometa que isso ficará apenas entre nós, mesmo se, após me escutar, você decidir não me ajudar.

Ela se concentrou a enrolar a ponta do guardanapo antes de tornar a olhar para ele.

- Terá de confiar em minha integridade profissional, Seiya. Não tenho como lhe provar minha honestidade, mas sim, o que quer que me diga, não sairá daqui. Você tem minha palavra.

- É tudo de que preciso. – Entretanto, ele não continuou. Em vez disso, afastou a cadeira e estendeu a mão para ela. – Vamos conversar fora daqui?

Seiya a conduziu até a saída.

Enquanto o elevador os levava para o térreo, permaneceram em silêncio, mas ele não soltou-lhe a mão. Saori gostou daquele toque quente e firme.

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0ooo0oo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0oo0oo0oo0oo0o**

Seiya a guiou através de um pátio arejado, entre canteiros de flores perfumadas de verão. De uma linda fonte jorrava água, refrescando o lugar.

Quando chegaram a um canto mais isolado, um banco a sombra de um plátano, um extenso gramado diante deles, Seiya gesticulou para que Saori se sentasse e se acomodou ao seu lado.

Ela assistiu uma pequena folhar cair da árvore sobre os cabelos dele. E resistiu ao impulso de retirá-la. Por que aqueles cabelos cor de chocolate a fascinavam tanto?

A atenção de Seiya estava toda nela.

- Está com frio?- Sem esperar resposta, ele tirou o paletó e passou-lhe pelos ombros, segurando a lapela sobre o peito dela.

Ver os suspensórios dele a fez sorrir.

- O que foi? Não gosta de suspensórios?

- Sim, claro que gosto. Estão tão na moda não é?

Seiya achou graça da brincadeira.

- Você iria me dizer algo que irá me convencer a seguir seu plano.

- Assim espero. Bem, primeiro tenho que lhe dar um pouco mais de história, se você puder suportar.

- Lógico. Eu não estava mentindo quando disse a seu avô que a história do clã Ogawara me fascina.

- Certo. Meu irmão, Shiryu, tinha apenas vinte e dois anos quando nosso pai teve o primeiro infarto e precisou diminuir o ritmo de trabalho. Foi então que vovô assumiu a presidência da empresa. Mas ele sabia que precisava de alguém que tivesse idéias mais modernas e coragem para implantá-las. Acho que tanto vovô quanto papai achavam que Shiryu era muito inexperiente, embora viesse trabalhando e treinando em cada departamento durante a faculdade, e até mesmo durante o colégio. Porém, havia se formado em administração de empresas fazia pouco.

- Um homem de vinte e dois anos é novo demais para assumir o controle.

- Talvez sim, mas Shiryu conhecia os negócios da trás para frente e logo se deu conta de que precisava de alguém com ele em quem pudesse confiar sem restrições. Alguém que trabalhasse muito, cuja personalidade completaria a sua, alguém brilhante e talentoso para ser seu braço direito. Por seis anos, meu irmão tentou homens diferentes na posição, mas nenhum o satisfez. Seu avô Mitsumasa tinha a reputação de ser a pessoa certa quando uma companhia estava em busca de um executivo qualificado, e Shiryu foi a ele. Mitsumasa recomendou uma mulher chamada Shunrei Yanama.

- Desde o começo, a Parceiros Prefeitos é especializada em empregar mulheres. Por que Shiryu iria até meu avô?

- Porque achou que uma mulher seria a assistente pessoal perfeita para ele.

- Assistente pessoal? Vovô nunca teria colocado uma mulher num tipo de posição que poderia melhor ser descrita como secretária. Não é o que nós fazemos.

- Eu sei, e Shiryu sabia também. Ele não estava procurando uma secretária executiva.

- E sua família machista o deixou contratar essa Shunrei Yanama?

- Eles não tinham escolha. Shiryu era o chefe. Insistiu e obteve autonomia total para escolher a própria equipe. Shunrei já estava no quadro dos Ogawara. Mitsumasa a encontrou no escritório da JetCorp em Londres.

- Se Shunrei era funcionária dos Ogawara, por que se registrou na Parceiros Perfeitos?

- Porque já atingira o teto profissional na nossa empresa de Londres e queria que seu tio a ajudasse a galgar postos mais elevados, na certa em outra empresa. Mitsumasa sabia do que Shiryu necessitava e tinha certeza de que ela era a pessoa pela qual procurava. Por sorte, Shiryu confiou nele e em seu julgamento. E shunrei foi tudo o que Mitsumasa previu, uma parceira irrepreensível. Ela e Shiryu formaram um time eficiente. Sob a gerência de ambos, a companhia teria ido longe.

- Mas seu irmão morreu.

- Sim...

- Então agora, você e Shunrei são o time.

- Não. Shunrei é quem toma as decisões, é a força motora por trás da JetCorp. Só que meu pai e meu avô se recusam a lhe dar o reconhecimento que merece, só porque é mulher.

- Que antiquados! Mas de certo ela provou a que veio e continua lá. Assim qual é o problema?

- Quero Shunrei na diretoria geral no meu lugar. Não apenas porque pode fazer o trabalho melhor do que eu, mas também porque tem direito. Ela é minha prima e chama-se Shunrei Ogawara.

Saori arregalou os olhos.

- Espera. Como uma mulher chamada Shunrei Ogawara passa por todas as entrevistas de requerimento, tem as credenciais checadas e é contratada como Shunrei Yanama? Quer que eu acredite que a Parceiros Perfeitos fez parte dessa fraude?

Seiya acariciou os cabelos dela. Um gesto íntimo e muito perturbador. Saori permaneceu imóvel, não querendo dar-lhe a satisfação de ver seu deleite.

- Não houve nada de errado no que Shunrei fez, Saori. Legalmente uma pessoa pode optar por um de seus sobrenomes. E, no caso dela, o nome completo é Shunrei Yanama Ogawara.

- Fico feliz em ouvir isso. E tenho certeza que meu avô também ficaria.

- Ele não teve nada a ver com a mudança de identidade de Shunrei. Isso aconteceu muito antes dela ir trabalhar com Shiryu, e foi meu pai que a forçou agir assim, com sua intransigência. Mesmo com um currículo impressionante como o dela meu pai lhe ofereceu uma vaga de digitadora, por acreditarem que mulheres não têm lugar em posição de destaque. Só ofereceram o cargo por ser uma parente, mesmo que distante.

- E quando A Parceiros Perfeitos entrou em cena?

- Muito tempo depois que a Shunrei abandonou o Ogawara do seu nome. Fez isso após meu pai dispensá-la.

- Por quê?

- Em parte porque é teimosa e determinada. E queria ser parte da corporação da família. Shunrei tem um Q.I fenomenal. Formou-se em administração. Ficou ofendida pela "generosa" oferta que meu pai lhe fez como digitadora. Contudo não é do tipo que desiste fácil. Quando não pôde entrar pela porta da frente, decidiu invadir pelos fundos. E o fez. Para isso só precisou mudar de nome.

Saori riu. Admirava a ousadia nas pessoas.

- E ninguém a reconheceu?

- Não. Quando os pais de Shunrei se divorciaram, ela e o seu irmão gêmeo tinham apenas nove anos. Shunrei foi viver com o pai, e Jabu ficou com a mãe. Com isso nossas famílias permaneceram bem separadas, e não havia ninguém que pudesse reconhecê-la.

- E o cargo não foi oferecido ao irmão de Shunrei?

- Sem chance! Se lhe fosse oferecido ele não teria aceitado. Jabu é preguiçoso. Além disso, não precisa trabalhar. Suas ações na JetCorp rendem o bastante para sustentar seu estilo de vida.

- Então Jabu colhe o que você e irmã dele plantam?

- Acho que se pode dizer isso. Quando papai fez a oferta absurda resolveu não se zangar, mas se vingar.

Saori gostava cada vez mais de Shunrei Yanama.

- Com os seis idiomas que fala e qualificações indiscutíveis, Shunrei não teve nenhuma dificuldade em obter uma posição em uma de nossas filiais no exterior. Suprimiu o Ogawara do nome por segurança, trabalhou duro e subiu rápido. Se minha família fosse capaz de enxergar a capacidade dela, eu não teria de lidar com o ultimato do meu avô.

- Talvez se você desse um ultimato sua família recuasse. E se aceitasse assumir a diretoria geral até Netsu se aposentar e depois indicasse Shunrei para assumir a função?

- Isso está fora de questão. A posição tem de ser preenchida por um Ogawara.

- Mas ela é uma Ogawara. Pretende fazê-la identificar-se a família antes ou depois dessa reunião geral tão importante?

- Depois, claro. No dia do aniversário dela vou solicitar uma reunião extraordinária durante a qual me demitirei. Assim, vovô deverá exigir que seja aberto o capital da JetCorp. Quando ele o fizer, Jabu e eu, com a ajuda das ações de Shunrei e da mãe deles, iremos votar contra. Combinados, temos peso suficiente para fazê-lo. Alguns dos outros acionistas podem se juntar a nós.

- Isso não é um pouco injusto?

- O que é injusto é a total incapacidade da minha família de reconhecer um talento só porque usa saia. Acho que você, como mulher, entende que estamos sendo levados a tomar tais atitudes.

Saori franziu o cenho.

- Suponho que sim.

Mas não apenas supunha. Saori reconhecia as justificativas das atitudes de Seiya Ogawara. Se ele não sentisse que sua prima Shunrei era qualificada para a posição, não estaria fazendo aquilo. Embora o próprio não quisesse a tarefa de dirigir a companhia, importava-se o bastante em manter aquele patrimônio em família.

Para os filhos dele?

Fazia sentido. Exceto por um detalhe.

- Shunrei não ficaria numa posição constrangedora, sabendo que seu avô e seu pai não a querem na diretoria geral? Eles não transformariam a vida dela num inferno? E para você, Seiya? Eles não veriam como um traidor? Quer perder a confiança do seu avô?

- Não.

- Mas está disposto a arriscar. Por quê?

Porque a muito mais em jogo do que Shunrei assumir a diretoria. Uma vez que ela tenha a aprovação de todos, achamos que papai e vovô a perdoarão... E a mim. Shunrei tem uma carta na manga. Na verdade duas. Seus filhos gêmeos de sete anos, Doko e Shion.

Saori assobiou.

- É claro, herdeiros! Herdeiros Ogawara. Portanto, você e Shunrei querem manter a companhia na família e os filhos dela poderão assumir um dia. Sim, eu chamaria isso de uma bela carta. -Mordiscou o lábio, pensativa. – No entanto, por que ela não contou até agora?

- Shunrei quer ser reconhecida por seu próprios méritos.

Seiya se levantou de repente, deu vários passos e virou-se para encará-la.

- Ainda exista a chance de meu pai e meu avô insistirem que ela é incapaz por ser mulher e continuarem a me forçarem dentro de um molde que serviu tão bem para o meu irmão, mas que nunca servirá para mim. Quero sair disso agora, Saori, enquanto ainda posso.

- Eu entendo sua posição e a dela.

- Olhe, ainda há uma coisinha... Doko e Shion ainda teriam o nome Ogawara se ela houvesse se casado com o pai deles, que era meu irmão, Shiryu.

Atônita, Saori o fitou.

- Seiya, essas crianças são netos de seu pai! Bisnetos de seu Netsu. Os herdeiros que eles julgam tão importantes para a JetCorp. Eles têm o direito não apenas de saber sobre a existência dessas crianças como também de conhecê-las. São parte da família.

- Sim, mas Shunrei é mãe deles, e a decisão é dela. Meu pai, em seu sofrimento, foi... menos do que amável com ela após a morte de Shiryu, acusando-a de ser uma caça-dotes, de seduzir meu irmão. Acho que meu pai e meu avô a teriam demitido se ela não tivesse um contrato muito bem redigido, mais uma vez, graças ao seu avô.

- Fico feliz que meu avô tenha feito isso por Shunrei.

- Eu também. – Seiya aproximou-se do banco e estendeu-lhe a mão.

Saori aceitou, erguendo-se.

- E quanto ao seu irmão eles também o forçaram a dirigir a companhia?

- Não. Shiryu adorava o que fazia. Vivia e respirava negócios. Mas foi condicionado para isso. Era o herdeiro e ponto.

- Então Shiryu morreu e você teve que assumir o lugar dele.

- Certo. Mas se eu puder sair com segurança, deixando Shunrei na direção, minhja família terá que reconhecer não apenas a dedicação dela ao futuro da família, mas também sua habilidade em dirigir a JetCorp tão bem quanto qualquer homem. Tão bem quanto Shiryu. Meu irmão era noivo de uma moça chamada Shina quando percebeu que estava apaixonado por Shunrei.

Seiya tocou o ombro de Saori e a virou em direção ao caminho que os levaria a frente do hotel

- Shina era filha de velhos amigos da família Ogawara. Todos tinham assumido desde que os dois eram crianças, que um dia se casariam. Quando ele rompeu o noivado foi uma confusão. Ameaçaram tirá-lo da firma e me colocar em seu lugar. Me senti ameaçado.

- Imagino...

- Tentei convencer Shiryu a continuar com Shina. Foi quando me revelou que estava apaixonado por outra pessoa e que ia se casar. Não me revelou quem era, apenas me pediu que os levasse para Kyoto em meu avião, eu era piloto de avião comercial. Lógico, suspeitei de uma fuga.

- Você fez como ele pediu, houve um acidente e...

- Não. Recusei-me a levá-los. Dessa forma egoísta, desejei que fosse apenas uma paixão passageira e que Shiryu voltasse com Shina. Se assim fosse, Shiryu seria de novo o garoto de ouro e não haveria pressão para eu assumir o lugar dele.

Fechou os olhos por um momento.

- Quando me recusei a levá-los Shiryu pegou sem meu conhecimento meu avião e partiu com Shunrei. Eles caíram perto do aeroporto de Kyoto. Shunrei sobreviveu, mas Shiryu viveu por um dia e meio. Meu pai me culpa tanto quanto culpa Shunrei pela morte de Shiryu.

- E desde então você sofre com isso.

Ele olhou para o céu, como se pudesse encontrar resposta ali.

- Se eu tivesse feito o que meu irmão me pediu, ele ainda estaria vivo, haveria dois herdeiros legítimos e nada disso seria necessário. – Seiya fez uma pausa e engoliu em seco. – Nos últimos momentos de vida Shiryu, fiz-lhe uma promessa: eu manteria a companhia unida até que Shunrei pudesse assumir seu lugar de direito, ou seja, até o aniversário dela de trinta e um anos. Isso me pôs em uma posição que não gostei, mas como poderia negar-lhe algo?

- Sinto muito, Seiya.

- Eu também. Espero que, ao contar a todos quem é Shunrei e quem é pai dos garotos, isso ajude a recompensar minha família pela perda.

- Não quer se casar, Seiya? Ter filhos?

- Sim. E não me importaria se fossem filhos ou filhas, apenas que fossem meus. Mas também queria tê-lo com a mulher que eu amasse. Foi uma das razões de meu casamento fracassar. Eu não era apenas errado para Shina, mas ela era errada para mim.

- Shina? A mesma com quem seu irmão ia se casar?

- Pois é... Pareceu uma boa idéia na época, e todos apoiaram.

- Você não me parece do tipo que mesmo pressionado, se casaria com quem não quisesse.

Ele deu de ombros.

- Eu era muito jovem e tolo.

E carregava aquela imensa culpa, pensou Saori, com tristeza.

- Nós tínhamos algumas diferenças básicas. Shina não queria ter filhos, embora só tenha deixado isso claro depois do casamento.

- Sendo assim sua família deveria se sentir feliz por você não estar mais casado com ela.

- Eles não sabem disso. Se eu lhes tivesse contado, Shina teria negado. Desse modo, tudo pareceu sem sentido para mim, e eu só queria sair daquela união. Da próxima vez, se houver uma próxima, pretendo ser mais cuidadoso. Vou querer uma esposa que deseje o mesmo que eu. Que sonhe com um lar de verdade, filhos, cachorros, uma casa no campo.

- E o que mais?

- Nada. Só quero o que é certo para Shunrei, para as crianças, para todos.

"Menos para você?" Saori não verbalizou as palavras, mas tinha certeza de que acertara. Perguntou-se o que teria causado aquele olhar longínquo na expressão de Seiya, o que ele queria mesmo da vida.

- Você vai voltar a ser piloto de avião.

- Não. Essa parte da minha vida passou.

- O que pretende fazer?

- Suponho que continuarei na firma.

- Há alguma coisa que você preferiria?

- Nada prático. Mas apreciaria uma folga da pressão. Isso seria... liberdade.

- Portanto, se tudo der certo, Shunrei conseguirá o cargo que quer e o reconhecimento que merece, e os filhos dela terão a chance de dar continuidade a um império que a família Ogawara iniciou a muito tempo.

- Em resumo é isso. Shunrei adora o que faz e quer manter a JetCorp para a segurança de seus filhos.

Seiya parou ao lado de um sedã azul-escuro e abriu a porta do passageiro pra ela.

- Ficarei feliz quando tudo isso terminar, quando Doko e Shion puderem assumir seus lugares de direito entre nós. Meus pais ficarão mais que encantados com os netos.

- Sim. Será um alivio para todos quando tudo for solucionado.

Ele tornou a segurar a mão dela.

- E então, Saori?

Mordiscando o lábio, ela assentiu:

- Sim, Seiya. Por um mês, vou fingir ser sua noiva.

- Maravilha!

Saori esperou que ele fosse lhe apertar a mão com efusividade, mas em vez disso tomou-a nos braços e a beijou com ardor.


	4. Chapter 4

Nota: Saint seiya não me pertence

**Nota:** Saint seiya não me pertence.

**Apenas um acordo?**

By Ravena

**Capítulo 4**

Meia hora mais tarde, antes de adentrar o escritório, Saori guardou na bolsa o anel com uma enorme esmeralda, que seiya lhe deu.

- E então?- June a interpelou. – Onde está o anel?

Saori balançou os dedos nus.

- O que a faz achar que aceitei?

- Talvez a lua-de-mel no chalé de Mitsumasa. – June deu risada. – Diga, onde está o anel?

- É muito caro para usar. Mas Ogawara Júnior me comprou uma jóia enorme e pagará uma sobretaxa a Parceiros Perfeitos para que eu finja ser sua noiva por um mês.

- Está brincando!

Só quanto ao pagamento. Não pretendia aceitar dinheiro por aquele serviço.

- Você quer ver?

June arregalou os olhos quando Saori retirou a caixinha de veludo e mostrou-lhe a peça.

- Meu Deus! Não pode carregar isso na bolsa.

- É mais seguro do que no dedo, onde as pessoas podem ver. Pelo menos até que eu tenha que usá-lo.

June franziu o cenho.

- Como, por exemplo, para ir à casa dele conhecer os pais? Ou quando vocês entrarem juntos no corredor da igreja?

- Já conhecei o avô de Seiya. Um senhor de noventa e cinco anos muito agradável. E não, não existe a menor chance de casamento.

- Ah, sem "inconveniências temporárias"... A propósito, como era o pacote muito lucrativo que ele estava disposto a oferecer à mulher certa?

Aquilo não fora comentado, mas Saori improvisou:

- Meio milhão de dólares por ano para a candidata escolhida, por período indeterminado, e um bônus equivalente ao pagamento de um ano para a entrega de cada um dos dois filhos.

- Quinhentos mil dólares por ano? Mais um milhão por dois filhos? Nossa! Vamos trocar de lugar?

- Esqueça June. Você não se qualifica, por seu estado civil.

- Bem, isso é um detalhe. Não acha que Shun me liberaria se eu concordasse em dividir o lucro com ele?

Saori riu.

- Não sei. Por que não liga para seu marido e pergunta? – brincou, sabendo do amor e cumplicidade de Shun e June. – E olhe, mantenha segredo sobre esse "noivado". Não é real e nunca será. São apenas negócios, e é confidencial. E isso é tudo que posso dizer.

- Certo. – Deu de ombros. – Mas você vai sair com aquele sonho de homem?

- Só durante o período necessário, quando Seiya tiver algum evento social ao qual eu tenha que ir. Porém não haverá anúncio formal de noivado. Para começar, os pais dele estão viajando. E falei para o avô que ainda nem contei para minha mãe.

June, que sabia tudo sobre a mãe de Saori, deu risada.

- Isso vai demorar... – Em seguida ficou séria. – Cuidado, Saori. Seiya Ogawara tem uma certa... reputação com as mulheres.

- Posso cuidar de mim mesma, e você sabe disso. Sou imune a homens como ele.

- As famosas últimas palavras... – E June se virou para atender ao telefone.

June se fora havia muito, mas Saori continuava ao computador, trabalhando na base de dados da Fundação Graad. Embora cansativo, era gratificante o modo como a Fundação continuava crescendo.

O telefone tocou, oferecendo-lhe um intervalo.

- Parceiros Perfeitos, Saori Kido falando.

- Olá, querida.

Ela reconheceu a voz de imediato.

- Não esperava que você atendesse. – disse Seiya.

Saori teve de rir.

- Então por que ligou?

- Para deixar um recado na secretária eletrônica.

- Isso pode ser arranjado. Vamos desligar, você liga de novo e eu não atendo.

- Não. Prefiro falar com você do que com uma máquina. Por que ainda está no escritório a essa hora da noite? Não sabe que já passa das dez?

Havia algo muito íntimo na questão, como se Seiya fosse seu noivo de fato e estivesse cuidando dela.

- Estou tentando organizar o trabalho da Fundação. – Fez uma pausa. – Suponho que você tenha um motivo para ligar.

- Esqueci-me de pegar o número do seu telefone e não sei onde você mora. Também não lhe dei o número lá de casa. Eu ia deixá-lo em sua secretária.

Saori lhe deu seu endereço e telefone, depois Seiya lhe passou três números, sua linha particular do escritório, o da residência e o celular.

- Nesse último você me acha vinte e quatro horas por dia.

- Não creio que precisarei incomodá-lo às três da manhã.

Seiya achou graça.

- Por favor, esteja à vontade. Acho até que eu gostaria. Mas não tanto quanto levá-la para tomar um lanche agora.

- Mas...

- Mas nada, Saori. Também ainda estou no escritório e já trabalhamos bastante por hoje. Apanho você em dez minutos e continuamos daí.

"Continuamos? Continuamos o que e onde?" Ela meneou a cabeça. Seiya na certa não quisera dizer nada de mais com aquilo. Devia estar imaginando coisas.

- Eu o encontro na frente do escritório. – Aquilo lhe permitiria retocar a maquiagem.

Quando Saori chegou à porta da frente, Seiya já estava lá. O coração dela disparou quando ele a pegou pela mão e a conduziu ao carro luxuoso.

- Não podemos ir a pé? Estou precisando exercitar um pouco os músculos. – Na verdade, não queria estar confinada num carro com ele.

Mesmo ao ar livre, já podia sentir a loção após barba. Uma olhada no rosto de Seiya lhe informou que ele acabara de se barbear.

Saori reprimiu um sorriso. Então não fora a única a se enfeitar... Aquilo a fez se sentir melhor.

Ele lhe ofereceu o braço.

- O hotel Ogawara não fica muito longe daqui, e podemos ir caminhando. Lá funciona o Fountainhead, onde almoçamos, e um outro menor, para uma refeição leve, se você preferir.

Ela lembrou-se das palavras dele: "Então continuamos daí". Pelo visto, não continham segundas intenções, ou Seiya teria sugerido um lanche em sua suíte pessoal. Claro, nesse caso, Saori viraria as costas e desfaria o acordo. Tinha de manter as regras estritas. Não muito porque não confiava nele, mas porque Seiya a distraía de sua habilidade de controlar as próprias emoções.

Conhecia muito bem os perigos de ceder a uma atração sexual.

Não cairia no mesmo erro.

Andaram em silêncio por vários metros, até que Saori falou:

- Você leva uma vida muito agitada, suponho.

Onde, ela se perguntou, uma esposa se encaixaria?

Um chuvisco começou a cair. Saori pestanejou para ver melhor o rosto de Seiya. Parecia tenso, cansado.

- Eu levo uma vida... artificial.

- Talvez isso mude logo.

- Espero que sim. Tomara mesmo.

O tom de desespero quase a fez questionar o que Seiya queria para si, mas eles chegaram à frente do hotel, e de imediato, dois porteiros uniformizados abriram as incríveis portas de vidro.

Seiya os cumprimentou pelos nomes, e prosseguiu com a conversa com Saori:

- Se tudo isso der certo, vou lhe dever tamanha gratidão que jamais serei capaz de pagar.

A Anfitriã os recebeu e os acomodou a uma mesa num canto, isolado por samambaias e com uma enorme janela com vista para as ruas iluminadas de Tóquio. Em seguida estendeu-lhes o cardápio.

Seiya sorriu encantador.

- Que tal um vinho para relaxar?

- Estou bem relaxada.

Por um momento, Saori teve a estranha sensação de que o conhecia de algum outro lugar. De outra vida.

- Saori... Está sentada na pontinha da cadeira, perguntando-se o que faz aqui comigo, quando irei mostrar meu verdadeiro caráter e por que não fui capaz de encontrar uma mulher pelos canais normais. Errei?

Uma vez que aquilo tudo era verdade, Saori deu risada e recostou-se no espaldar.

- Muito bem, admito tudo isso. Nesse caso, que tal algumas respostas?

- Não antes que você coma, beba e fique, se não feliz, pelo menos amistosa.

- Acho que já estou sendo amistosa.

- Lógico que está. Continua me confundindo desde o momento que nos conhecemos, sem mencionar outras emoções que despertou em mim com aquele beijo antes do almoço.

Saori desejou que ele não a tivesse lembrado. Vinha tentando esquecer não apenas aquele beijo, mas do outro após o almoço também. Se mexera com Seiya daquela primeira vez, ele a virara do avesso quando a beijou.

- Certo, o que sugere?

- Filé ao molho de aspargos.

- Muito pesado, Seiya.

- A omelete de ervas daqui é magnífica.

Saori passou a próxima meia hora aprofundando-se na magia de Seiya, enquanto ele a entretinha com anedotas sobre seu trabalho e falando da travessura dos seus sobrinhos. A óbvia afeição pelos gêmeos a fez gostar ainda mais dele.

Na metade do copo de vinho, descobriu a resposta para a primeira questão: o que estava fazendo lá com ele. Estava curiosa e queria conhecê-lo melhor.

A segunda resposta veio quando, depois de recusar o terceiro cálice de vinho porque tinha de dirigir do escritório para casa, Seiya ofereceu colocá-la num táxi, guardar o automóvel dela na garagem do hotel aquela noite e mandar entregá-lo na manhã seguinte, antes que Saori saísse para trabalhar. Ele estava mostrando seu verdadeiro caráter.

Ali estava um homem que sacrificara seus próprios desejos para satisfazer a família e que mantivera um segredo que sem dúvida o teria libertado para fazer o que o agradasse mais.

Se aquele fosse o verdadeiro Seiya Ogawara, para Saori parecia excelente.

Após o garçom tirar os pratos e deixar uma cesta de chocolate, duas xícaras de porcelana chinesa e um bule de prata com café fumegante, Seiya comentou:

- Agora, a razão pela qual viemos aqui. Conte-me sobre Saori kido. E fale sobre essa coisa da Fundação Graad.

- Se me deixar falar sobre isso, pode ficar aqui a noite toda.

- Eu poderia viver com isso. – murmurou sorrindo.

- Começou como um meio de proporcionar equipamento de mobilidade para crianças que precisavam de novas cadeiras de rodas e próteses. Então, foi se expandindo em seis anos de existência para um universo muito maior.

- Tal como?

- Computadores para melhorar comunicação, conversão de livros em braile para garotos pobres com problemas visuais, aparelhos especiais de respiração, tratamentos médicos experimentais não disponíveis pelas vias normais e até médicos voluntários.

Seiya a olhava com genuíno interesse.

- Muitas crianças deficientes são deixadas em orfanatos. E é bem difícil conseguir que sejam adotadas. Não apenas pela discriminação, mas também porque os pais adotivos em potencial não podem assumir o fardo financeiro que elas representam. Dando-lhes patrocínio, tornamos a adoção mais provável.

O brilho nos olhos dele mostrava admiração.

- E você dirige isso tudo?

- Não sozinha. Há vários voluntários, e a Fundação tem uma funcionária paga, de meio período, Freiya, que é também minha amiga querida. Eu apenas fundei junto com meu avô.

- Como isso aconteceu?

- Julian, meu marido na época, feriu-se gravemente e acabou na reabilitação. Passei muito tempo com ele lá, e conheci alguns pais com crianças paraplégicas, a maioria com sérios problemas financeiros. Um dia, reunimos um grupo na cafeteria do centro de recuperação e a idéia surgiu.

- Seu marido se recuperou?

- Ah, sim! Depois disso continuou com sua carreira e suas turnês.

- Você foi casada com Julian Solo?

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Surpreso?

- Sim. Você parece... ter muita classe para ser esposa de um homem que fez as propagandas mais enganosas já anunciadas na televisão.

- Aquilo era apenas marketing. E você parece minha mãe. Ela acha que está acima de tudo e de todos. "Minha querida Saori, o rapaz não é seu tipo".

Seiya pareceu um tanto ofendido.

- Não sou esnobe. Você só não parece com o que eu imaginaria de uma esposa de um cantor.

- Ex-esposa. Eu estava apaixonada e, para Julian, acho que a idéia do casamento era boa. Para ele, uma esposa era só mais uma fã, com a vantagem de poder dormir com ela sem cobranças. Mas Julian estava acostumado a mudar de fã em cada novo continente que chegava. Concordamos com a separação quando, por fim, meu marido se reabilitou para voltar a cantar.

-E?

- Então me aprofundei na idéia da Fundação e aqui estou. E agora chega de entediá-lo com minhas obras de caridade. Leve-me de volta até meu carro, por favor. Enquanto andamos, você diz o que mais precisa saber sobre mim para propósitos sociais.

Isso tudo foi só uma desculpa para que você saísse comigo. Eu queria conhecê-la de modo natural, passando um tempo em sua companhia. – Confessou Seiya, tirando uma mecha de cabelos dela de dentro da blusa, assim que se levantaram da mesa do restaurante para sair.

Saori se arrepiou inteira, mas fingiu não ter sido afetada pelo toque.

- Mas você tinha exigências específicas sobre sua falsa noiva, se bem me recordo. Disse a sua secretária que a mulher que procurava precisava ter boa aparência, ser saudável, fértil e disposta a conceber um filho seu, ou dois. Não quer saber antes se possuo tais qualificações?

Seiya a fitou incrédulo.

Saboreando o desconforto dele, Saori continuou falando, enquanto desciam a escadaria de mármore em direção ao saguão:

- Você também comentou sobre uma babá para criar seus filhos, o que faria da coisa uma mera inconveniência temporária para a mãe deles. Uma pela qual ela seria muito bem recompensada.

Ele se manteve calado até que estivessem do lado de fora, longe de ouvidos especulativos. Foi quando a fez parar.

- Você ouviu minha conversa com Yuri?

Saori assentiu e inalou o ar fresco da rua. A calçada estava molhada, mas a chuva de verão passara.

- Quanto escutou?

- Tudo, Seiya. Desde que Yuri o avisou que a Parceiros Perfeitos estava na linha. Quando ia me identificar, você citou que nossa empresa prestava serviços de acompanhantes. Fiquei intrigada e continuei ouvindo. Aí, seu avô chegou e você começou a representar para ele.

Seiya a encarou, envergonhado.

- Saori, acredite-me, eu sempre soube o que a Parceiros Perfeitos faz por seus clientes. Só estava mexendo com Yuri. Às vezes, não consigo resistir.

- E a provoca sem piedade.

- Quem é você para falar em provocações? Lembre-se de que eu esperava por uma mulher de cento e vinte quilos, e era ela quem eu iria apresentar como noiva ao meu avô.

Tornaram a caminhar.

Saori riu, mas em seguida o encarou séria.

- Seiya, e se sua família rejeitar Shunrei e os filhos dela?

- Nesse caso, suponho que perderei minha última esperança de me livrar de um fardo tão pesado. A menos que...

- Sim?

- Que você concorde em se casar comigo.

Saori engasgou.

- Como é?!

- Você é tudo o que eu disse a Yuri que estava procurando. Ótima aparência, tenho quase certeza que é saudável... E Mitsumasa... – Seiya se interrompeu sem graça.

- Perguntou ao meu avô sobre mim, não é? Quando? Por quê?

- Confesso que sim. Foi está manhã. Liguei para Mitsumasa no chalé, depois que falei com você ao telefone, e soube que ele estava lá. Quanto ao motivo, esperei que Mitsuamasa pudesse influenciá-la a me ajudar. Recusou-se, mas disse que se eu mesmo a convencesse, nunca me arrependeria.

Saori tentava adivinhar se seu avô endossara aquela louca proposta de noivado falso.

- Contou-me que você se formou em línguas e exaltou sua inteligência. Também me assegurou de sua incomparável boa aparência. – Sorriu, charmoso. – Mas, tendo ouvido sua descrição de si mesma, fiz um bom desconto.

Ela cobriu o rosto rubro com as mãos.

- Vovô é um exagerado.

- Não acho que tenha exagerado em nenhuma das qualidades que citou. Você seria uma boa noiva para qualquer homem por um mês, e seria uma boa esposa para uma vida inteira. Estou falando sério, Saori. Tenho muito interesse nesse acordo de... longo prazo.

Saori o analisou, procurando sinais de que Seiya brincava, mas não encontrou. Nervosa, riu.

- Ora, vamos, diga que está brincando!

- De jeito nenhum. Eu a acho muito atraente. Gosto de você. Da sua aparência, personalidade e... de seu aroma.

Ela se afastou um pouco.

- Meu aroma?

- Isso mesmo, Saori. Então, case-se comigo.

- Não! O papel de noiva temporária eu estava disposta a fazer, mas casamento? Seiya, é melhor que saia agora da minha vida. Arranje uma doce socialite. Não preciso disso, e você não precisa de mim. Boa noite!

E distanciou-se, indo em direção a seu carro, visível no fim do quarteirão. Só quando dentro do veículo, com o motor ligado, deu-se conta de que fugira, não por ter se ofendido com a última sugestão dele, mas porque se sentira tentadíssima a considerá-la.

Seiya ficou vendo Saori partir. Depois seguiu para seu automóvel e o pôs em movimento. Mas não dirigiu para sua casa, e sim de volta ao escritório, ciente de que o sono demoraria muito a chegar.

Assim que se pôs a trabalhar no computador, ouviu passos do lado fora de sua sala, e o som de uma chave na fechadura. Antes que pudesse levantar-se, a porta se abriu, e seu primo, Jabu, entrou, com uma mancha roxa no olho esquerdo, um corte na testa ainda sangrando, um insuportável cheiro de álcool, a camisa manchada de sangue e a gravata frouxa. O paletó devia ter sido esquecido em algum lugar.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – indagou Seiya nada surpreso com a condição lastimável do primo.

Maridos zangados estavam sempre às voltas com Jabu, assim como namoradas inconformadas e seguranças de boate.

O rapaz deu de ombros.

- Peguei minha mãe no aeroporto. – Cambaleou. – Sabia que ela teve de voltar da Espanha num vôo comercial? E tudo porque aquela mulher se recusou a enviar-lhe o avião.

Seiya não pode evitar sorrir da imitação que Jabu fez de Keiko Tsuki, que, como acionista, usava da luxuosa companhia de aviação Ogawara a cada chance que tinha.

Keiko teria ficado ainda mais aborrecida se suspeitasse que "aquela mulher" que lhe negara o avião particular era, na realidade, sua própria filha, Shunrei Yanama. Mas Keiko nunca aparecia na empresa e nunca se preocupara em saber onde Shunrei trabalhava. Tudo que lhe importava era seu conforto pessoal.

- E o que está fazendo aqui em meu escritório Jabu? Planejando uma tentativa de assassinato?

- Não, mas quem sabe outra pessoa? Você é um homem rico, primo. Alguém poderia seqüestrá-lo.

- Qual o verdadeiro motivo por ter vindo aqui, Jabu?

- Tudo bem. A curiosidade me trouxe a seu ninho, e a chave de Shunrei permitiu-me entrar.

"Shunrei jamais daria, até mesmo a seu amado gêmeo, a chave de minha sala". Sem dúvida, Jabu a roubara.

- Explique-se.

- Quem era a linda garota que vi com você mais cedo? É ela que o velho Netsu deve acreditar que será a próxima sra.Ogawara, mãe dos herdeiros legítimos?

- Não.

- Vocês dois me pareceram muito íntimos. Não está pensando em tentar ludibriar minha irmã, está, Seiya.

- Não seja tolo!- Seiya foi até a cafeteira e serviu duas canecas. – Beba isto, Jabu.

O Primo pegou a caneca quente e depositou na mesinha de centro. Jogando-se no sofá, cruzou os braços e esticou os pés sobre a mesa.

- Então, quem é ela?

- Ela quem?

- A bonequinha que vi com você está noite, no hotel?

Sorte! Pelo menos Jabu não o vira beijando Saori.

- É alguém com quem pretendo... pretendia fazer negócios.

- Só negócios?

- Nada mais. E isso não é problema seu.

- Pode ser, sim. Sobretudo se o nome dela for Saori.

- É Saori Kido.

- Certo, então suponho que tenha se casado no meio de caminho.

- O que sabe sobre Saori?

- A garota estava com uns dezoitos anos quando a conheci. O pai era embaixador de alguma nação européia montanhosa, onde mamãe e eu tínhamos ido esquiar. Acabamos freqüentando as mesmas festas e eventos nas semanas seguintes. Bebemos juntos, demos algumas risadas. Tentei levá-la para cama, mais ela era uma virgem tímida e não cedeu. – Sorrindo pegou a caneca e deu um gole. – Agora, tantos anos depois e com um casamento, suponho que não seja mais tímida. Nem virgem.

Seiya sentiu uma raiva que nem sabia que possuía.

- Vá direto ao ponto.

- Quero revê-la, Seiya. E, já que você afirma serem apenas negócios, não vejo nenhum impedimento- disse, inquirindo a seguir: - Qual o telefone de Saori?

- Acha que vou lhe dar? Ela não precisa de um bêbado parasita em sua vida. – Seiya abriu a porta e apontou o corredor. – Boa noite.

Jabu de repente parecia mais sóbrio, e Seiya percebeu que o verdadeiro propósito da visita dele estava prestes a ser revelado.

- Queria relembrá-lo, Seiya, que Shunrei está investindo muito em assumir a empresa. Nem pense em decepcioná-la.

Seiya o encarou com firmeza.

- Não tenho intenção nenhuma de voltar atrás, Jabu. Quero sair da diretoria-geral tanto quanto Shunrei quer entrar. Não precisa se preocupar.

Jabu o estudou por um momento, então assentiu.

- E você, primo, não se preocupe com minhas investidas em Saori Kido.

Seiya sorria quando fechou a porta atrás do primo. Não seria Jabu a estragar as coisas entre Saori e ele. Fizera aquilo sozinho e com sucesso.

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0ooo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo**

**Marina Jolie:** Seiya é mesmo uma caixinha de surpresa. Se aproveitando da Saori... que nem gosta né? Hahahahaha

**DianaD:** Tenho tentado postar semanalmente. Que bom que tem gostado da história.

Seiya foi ousado mesmo. A Saori não vai ter chance de fugir... rs rs rs

**Nikke a deusa da vitoria:** Desculpe por Shiryu ter morrido. Mas era preciso.

Realmente não se tem muitas histórias com Seiya por aqui. Mas ele forma um casal lindo com a Saori.

Mas que bom que gostou. Obrigada.

**Branca Takari:** De bobo ele na tem nada. E quanto a Saori... acho que ela vai tentar resistir, mas não por muito tempo.

**Dragonesa:** Saori realmente aceitou o acordo, mas vai tentar não se envolver com o Seiya. Será que ela consegue?

Fico feliz que esteja gostando.

Obrigada.


	5. Chapter 5

Nota: Saint seiya não me pertence

**Nota:** Saint seiya não me pertence.

**Apenas um acordo?**

By Ravena

**Capítulo 5**

Saori entrou em casa e suspirou. Que noite! A cabeça girava, e não era pelo vinho. A primeira proposta de Seiya sobre o falso noivado podia ter dado certo, mas a segunda, para se tornar sua esposa, era absurda.

- Olá, Saori!- cumprimentou-a Freiya, vindo da edícula dos fundos, bocejando. Sentou-se no braço do sofá e deslizou a mão pelos cabelos. – Você parece cansada. Quer um chá?

Saori tirou os sapatos, o casaco e alongou os músculos tensos.

- Melhor um uísque.

- Dia difícil? – Freiya dirigiu-se ao bar e serviu uma dose caprichada para Saori.

- Pode-se dizer que sim. A Parceiros Perfeitos recolocou três funcionários em cargos bons, recebemos seis pedidos de executivos para multinacionais, e nove corporações aderiram a Fundação. Além disso, recebi uma proposta de casamento de um multimilionário que achou que eu era adequada porque, entre outras coisas tenho aroma agradável.

- Hoje é o dia do romance! – E mostrou um anel no dedo. – Hioga me pediu em casamento. E, desta vez, aceitei. Acho que meu braço quebrado amoleceu minha determinação.

Saori sentou-se mais ereta.

- O quê? – Olhou para a enorme jóia no dedo médio da amiga.

- Quando?

- Está noite.

- Não, Freiya. Quando vai se casar?

- Se for como Hioga quer, depois de amanhã. Se eu vencer, daqui a seis semanas. Quero um noivo, quero ser cortejada.

Saori continuava olhando para a mulher que era sua amiga havia dez anos.

- Não se preocupe, meu bem, não vou abandoná-la. Hioga é muito compreensivo.

- Se bem me recordo, Hioga vive nove meses do ano na Rússia. .

- Sim, mas ficaremos aqui até que você encontre uma pessoa que me substitua na Fundação. Só depois iremos.

Saori meneou a cabeça. Sua melhor amiga ia se casar e mudar de país! Ela ficaria sozinha numa cidade estranha onde, embora vivesse lá fazia um ano, não tivera tempo para conhecer gente.

- Você vai para Rússia e não voltará por meses e meses. Se é que um dia irá voltar.

- Ouça a si mesma, Saori. Parece ter seis anos de idade.

Saori sabia que era verdade. Por isso recostou-se na poltrona, recusando-se a sorrir. Fechando os olhos respirou fundo.

- Isso é um pesadelo não é? Vou acordar num minuto e ridicularizar minha própria tolice.

Freiya sentou-se ao lado dela.

- Querida... – Acariciou-lhe os cabelos. Dará tudo certo. Conseguirá se arranjar sem mim. Vamos encontrar uma outra faxineira para você.

- Faxineira? É isso que acha que é para mim? Ninguém poderá substituí-la, Freiya. É minha melhor amiga, minha confidente, minha... – Abraçou-a forte. – É a pessoa que mais amo no mundo. Estou feliz por você. Foi só um choque. Vou superar.

- Sei que sim, meu anjo. E eu te amo também. Se não fosse por você, duvido que estaria viva hoje. E algum dia vai encontrar seu príncipe encantado.

- Sim. Bem provável.

- Ei, o que foi aquilo que me disse sobre alguém pedi-la em casamento por que gosta de seu aroma?

- Para resumir, mandei que ele saísse do meu caminho. O que mais eu poderia ter dito?

Freiya a fitou por instantes, então falou:

- Que tal "sim"?

Saori forçou uma risada.

- Só porque está apaixonada, espera que o mundo inteiro siga seus passos?

O problema era que não conseguia se livrar da sensação de que reagira com extremo exagero perante a proposta de Seiya. Fizera papel de boba levando-o a sério.

- Não acho que ele estava falando sério. – Mas o olhar de Saori foi direto para a bolsa, onde o anel permanecia guardado. Num impulso, apanhou-o e mostrou a Freiya, que engasgou.

- Meu Deus! Isso me parece muito sério, sim, senhora!

- De certa forma é, mas não do jeito como está pensando. – Sem citar nomes ela contou as razões para o falso noivado, finalizou com: - Mas depois que Seiya me fez o tal pedido, entrei em pânico e disse-lhe que o acordo estava cancelado. Agora me sinto uma tola.

- Foi tola sim, mas por ter recusado.

- Mas foi uma brincadeira Freiya! Vejo isso agora. Seiya pode ter qualquer mulher do mundo. Por que iria quere a mim?

- Porque você tem um aroma gostoso.

Ambas deram risada.

- Não adianta falar com você. Vá apara a cama sonhe com seu amor. Vou fazer o mesmo. Pena que não tenho um amor com quem sonhar...

- Bem... Antes de se recolher, você tem um probleminha. Abel ligou e pediu que lhe retornasse, independente da hora que chegasse. Garantiu que é urgente.

- Oh, não! Não quero falar com ele agora. Amanhã eu ligo.

O que seu irmão podia querer de tão urgente? Levantou-se, tirou o fone do gancho e, levando o drinque consigo, foi para a cama. Lidaria com Abel pela manhã.

**0oo0oo0oo0ooo0oo0ooo0oo0ooo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0o0**

Saori chegava a Parceiros Perfeitos quando o céu nublou e uma fina chuva começou a cair.

- Que coisa, onde está o verão?!

Entrando no escritório, enxugou o rosto numa toalha e passou um pente nos cabelos úmidos. Servindo-se de um café, sentou-se a mesa.

Havia diversas tarefas a serem realizadas, mas Saori concentrou a atenção no anel de esmeralda que colocara no dedo, como que para se despedir dele. Iria mandar devolver para Seiya naquela manhã.

O telefone tocou. Fitou o teto quando escutou a voz do irmão do outro lado da linha. Enquanto ouvia as tolices dele, tirou ao anel e o guardou no estojo, deixando-o sobre a mesa.

Vinte minutos depois achou que já escutara demais.

- Pela última vez Abel, não! Não o quero aqui me aborrecendo. Se tem algum problema com mamãe resolva-o. Você tem vinte e dois anos. Comece a agir como um adulto, pelo amor de Deus!

Antes que ele pudesse replicar, ela desligou. Em seguida, apanhou uma foca

de pelúcia branca, e a atirou longe.

- Opa! – Seiya, que vinha entrando, foi atingido pelo brinquedo direto no peito.

Saori o olhou, boquiaberta.

- Eu... O que está fazendo aqui?

O cansaço sombreava-lhe a face. O paletó amarrotado pendia sobre os ombros, e os cabelos estavam molhados pela garoa.

Seiya balançou a foca no ar.

- Ainda bem que não tinha nada pesado em mãos quando a deixei zangada ontem a noite. Espero que não tenha sido um cliente ao telefone.

- Não. Era meu irmão. Ninguém pode me deixar mais brava do que ele. Abel parece não entender o significado da palavra "não".

- Nesse caso, devo estar perdendo meu tempo aqui.

- Como?

- Vim para me desculpar e pedir-lhe que reconsidere.

- Reconsiderar o que?

- A fase um, ou seja, o noivado. Sei que o que falei ontem a noite está fora de questão. Não a culpo por se negar. Nenhuma mulher em sã consciência teria aceitado tal proposta de um estranho.

Gesticulando, ela lhe indicou a cadeira de visitantes.

- Bem, isso é verdade. Mas quando cheguei em casa e me acalmei, percebi que você estava brincando. Peço desculpas também, por minha reação exagerada. Deve ter me achado muito boba... – Deu uma risadinha. – E mal educada demais para a filha de um diplomata.

Por um momento ele continuou em pé, analisando-a. Apertou os dedos na pelúcia macia. Enfim, sentou-se.

- Como eu disse, gostaria que reconsiderasse, Saori. Preciso mesmo de você para a fase um.

- Tudo bem. Quero dizer... Tudo bem por um mês, conforme o combinado de início. Nada mais.

- Combinado. A Parceiros Perfeitos será muito bem recompensada pelo trabalho que você está fazendo.

- Não. Isso não tem nada haver com a Parceiros Perfeitos. É um acordo particular entre você e eu, e não aceitarei pagamento por isso.

- Um acordo de negócios particular.

- Sem recompensa financeira. A menos que queira patrocinar uma de minhas crianças.

- Claro! Assim será. E você ficará com o anel.

- Por um mês, sim, depois o terá de volta.

Ele meneou a cabeça e foi se sentar na ponta da mesa.

- Não o aceitarei. – Pegou a caixinha, retirou a jóia e alcançou a mão dela.

Saori fechou o punho.

- Quero que o use.

- Não há necessidade. A menos que seu avô esteja por perto. Tenho medo de perdê-lo.

Ele acariciou-lhe a palma com o polegar.

- Tem seguro total, e eu gostaria que o usasse mesmo quando vovô não estiver por perto.

Saori, aos poucos, abriu a mão e encontrou o olhar intenso dele.

- Por quê?

- Porque o comprei para você. Use-o para mim, Saori, por favor.

- Tudo bem...

- Ótimo. – Deslizou o anel no anular dela. – O que seu irmão fez para deixá-la tão contrariada?

- Abel está travando uma batalha de testamento com nossa mãe, e como sempre, quer que eu o endosse. Não vou fazer isso. Não quero lidar com ele!

- Então não lide.

- Não é tão fácil assim... Posso gritar e extravasar minha ira, mas quando chegam a um determinado ponto os deveres de família me tornam impotente. Abel e minha mãe são o principal motivo de eu ter me mudado para Tóquio. Cansei de estar sempre no meio do meio do fogo cruzado. Eles agora que resolvam suas diferenças e... – Quando se deu conta que falava demais, conteve-se. – Perdão, não são problemas seus. Tentarei controlar meus pequenos desabafos daqui em diante.

Seiya a fitou com ternura.

- Não se desculpe. Adorei cada minuto. Você, nervosa e com esse vestido amarelo, é uma bela visão.

Saori pegou um peso de vidro colorido de cima da mesa, e ele rui, abaixando a cabeça.

- Por que as mulheres ficam tão bravas quando lhes dizemos que ficam bonitinhas zangadas?

Saori escolheu não responder.

- Você está com uma aparência horrível, sabia?

- Imagino que sim. Não dormi. Liguei para sua casa hoje cedo, mas a secretária eletrônica atendeu. Assim, arrisquei vir para cá, vê-la, pedir perdão e tomar café com você.

- Acho que precisa mais de cama do que de café.

A risada dele a desarmou.

- Não pensei que nosso relacionamento fosse progredir tão rápido, mas já que tocou no assunto.

Ela comprimiu os lábios para não rir.

- Não temos um relacionamento. Seiya, mas um acordo.

- Sim, o que deve explicar por que passei a noite me revirando no sofá do escritório, pensando. Você me deve pelo menos um desjejum, Saori, por me custar uma noite insone.

- Sua insônia não é culpa minha. – O coração dela disparou.

Seiya chegou mais perto.

- Tem certeza? – Estendeu-lhe a mão. – Vamos, comida por minha culpa.

Saori aceitou a mão estendida.

June, que entrava naquele momento, parou e fitou a cena. Saori apresentou-lhe Seiya.

- Vou sair para o desjejum.

- Você tem uma reunião às dez e meia, Saori. A que horas voltará?

Saori tirou a capa de chuva do armário e vestiu.

- Antes das dez e meia.

- E o que digo às pessoas que ligarem?

- Diga-lhes que você não sabe – sugeriu Seiya, ainda sorrindo para Saori.

**0oo0o00o00o00oo0ooo0oo0oo0oo0oo0ooo**

**Obrigada a todos pelas reviews. Fico muito feliz que estejam gostando.**

**Um obrigada especial a Ed Kido, que recomendou minha fic.**


	6. Chapter 6

Nota: Saint seiya não me pertence

**Nota:** Saint seiya não me pertence.

**Apenas um acordo?**

By Ravena

**Capítulo 6**

O casal se aproximou da lanchonete e Seiya a guiou.

- Espero que você goste deste lugar. Venho aqui quase todas as manhãs. Fica bem no meio de meu caminho de casa para o escritório. Eu estava indo trocar de roupa quando avistei seu automóvel e decidi parar para vê-la.

Sentaram-se a uma mesa e, quando a garçonete saiu após anotar os pedidos, Seiya perguntou:

- Você só tem um irmão?

- Sim. E já vale por muitos. – Saori lhe contou um pouco sobre os problemas de Abel. – Ele nunca superou a dependência de nossa mãe. Quando o relacionamento deles está abalado, acha que interferir e protegê-lo.

A salada de frutas dela chegou, junto com a farta refeição de Seiya.

- Era sobre isso a discussão ao telefone?

- Sim. Meu irmão estava me implorando para que o acolhesse, porque brigou com mamãe de novo e quer sair de casa.

Seiya arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Você vai fazer isso?

- De jeito nenhum! Eu não o agüentaria, e Freiya se mudaria num piscar de olhos.

- Freiya?

- É uma amiga querida que veio comigo para Tóquio e mora no apartamento dos fundos de minha casa. É a única funcionária remunerada da Fundação Graad. Freiya não suporta Abel. A aura dele a deixa doente.

- Seu irmão tem uma aura?

- E bem feia, de acordo com Freiya. Ela é espírita. E muito sensitiva para algumas coisas. Diz que minha mãe não muito melhor que Abel. Freiya ficou radiante quando resolvi deixar minha família. – Com um sorriso acrescentou: - Devo confessar que eu também fiquei. Não me dou bem com eles.

- Ainda assim, seu irmão liga quando está com problemas.

- Sim. E o mais engraçado é que nem ele gosta de mim. Critica tudo o que faço, desde meu tipo de roupa até minhas idéias políticas.

- Quantos anos Abel tem?

- Vinte e dois. O bastante para morar sozinho, arrumar um emprego, ou no mínimo, estudar. O problema é que não sabe cuidar de si mesmo.

Saori comeu mais um pouco da salada de frutas, separando os pedaços de abacate.

- Não gosta de abacate?

Ela meneou a cabeça. Seiya sorriu e, pegando um garfo, começou a comer a fruta do prato dela.

- E em sua família Seiya? Eram só você e seu irmão?

- Isso mesmo. Quando perdi Shiryu, foi perder metade de mim mesmo. Ele era dois anos mais velho do que eu, e além de irmão, era meu melhor amigo. Adoraria ter tido mais irmãos para compartilhar essa dor. Acho que é por isso que quero uma família bem grande para meus filhos crescerem.

Saori engoliu em seco.

- Sim. Parece a situação ideal. – Pôs o prato de lado e consultou o relógio. – Agora, tenho de voltar.

- Saori, talvez devêssemos viajar durante o mês de nosso noivado, só para o caso de seu irmão aparecer.

- Não me tente, Seiya.

- Estou falando sério. Isso daria a Shunrey uma chance real de mostrar a eles o que pode fazer sem a minha presença. Que tal o México? Tenho certeza que você adoraria nosso hotel de Cancun.

- Não. Acho que não.

Seiya não esperava mesmo que ela concordasse, por isso não discutiu. Estava feliz por Saori ter decidido ajudá-lo e sair para aquele café. Não queria deixá-la escapar, e sim mais tempo para olhá-la, para respirar aquele perfume gostoso, para... Bem, queria estar com ela.

- Enquanto você for minha noiva, poderei também tirar proveito de meus status privilegiado. – Embora nunca tivesse sido impulsivo, Seiya a puxou pela nuca e beijou-a.

Saori tinha um sabor doce, e ele desejou mais.

Passando a ponta da língua nos lábios, ela o encarou, confusa. Era como se estivesse provando o gosto dele.

- Não faça isso, Saori.

- Isso o quê? – E tornou a umedecer os lábios.

Ele gemeu.

Antes que Saori pudesse respirar, Seiya a enlaçou, beijando-a com mais ardor.

Quando a liberou, ela não conseguia falar. De alguma maneira, então, viu-se sozinha no elevador e permitiu-se tremer. Seiya Ogawara podia provocar sua libido mais do que qualquer homem que já conhecera.

Encostando-se contra a parede do elevador, fechou os olhos até que as portas se abriram no andar de seu escritório.

Ao vê-la, June a estudou.

- Você está bem?

- Não tenho certeza se algum dia ficarei bem de novo.

- O que houve?

- Nada. Apenas um beijo. Ou dois. Só sei que, neste momento, estou incapacitada de raciocinar com coerência.

- Seiya Ogawara? Minha nossa! – June deixou sua observação no ar, interrompida pelo toque do telefone. – Para você.

Saori fez uma careta. Queria alguns momentos a sós para se recompor.

E para saborear.

- O dever me chama. Passe para minha sala.

Em sua mesa, antes de pegar o telefone, admirou o anel mais uma vez. Como explicar sua reação a um homem que conhecia apenas desde segunda-feira?

Mas não podia esquecer de que nada daquilo era real.

No fim da tarde, chegando em casa, Saori tomou um banho rápido e vestiu short e camiseta. Ia preparar um café quando alguém ligou.

- Olá – disse Seiya. – Pronta para seu primeiro evento social comigo?

Ela mirou sua imagem no espelho sobre a lareira.

- Na verdade, não. Acho que precisamos estabelecer algumas regras, Seiya. Eu apreciaria que você me avisasse com pelo menos vinte e quatro horas de antecedência.

- Tem algum compromisso?

- Não, mas acabei de chegar do trabalho, meus cabelos estão molhados e não jantei. Não estou em estado de enfrentar ricos e famosos.

- Esse evento inclui jantar. Isto é, se você gosta de churrasco de hambúrguer, espiga de milho, sorvete e crianças. O traje é esporte, e a pressão zero. Shunrey nos convidou. Ela quer conhecê-la e não aceitará um "não"como resposta. Estou na casa dela agora. E posso pegar você aí em meia hora. Que tal?

Nos fundos uma voz de criança protestou:

- Meia hora, tio Seiya? Estou com fome!

Saori achou graça, o humor de repente melhorando.

- Não quero se responsável por uma criança morrer de fome, Seiya. Estarei pronta em quinze minutos.

- Ótimo.

E desligou o telefone apressada.

Se Seiya Ogawara de terno era suficiente para fazer disparar o coração de uma mulher, de jeans desbotado e camiseta pólo era capaz de fazê-la desmaiar.

Saori deu um passo involuntário para trás, e ele entrou, dando uma olhada ao redor.

- Gosto daqui. Tem seu cheiro e seu estilo.

- E qual é?

- Organizado, mas decorativo. Na moda, mas confortável. Seu sofá parece perfeito para um sujeito se esticar e assistir a um jogo de futebol. – Sorriu. – Ou seria, pois não vejo televisor.

- No quarto.

O sorriso dele se ampliou.

- Bem, isso parece melhor ainda!

Ela escolheu ignorá-lo. Pendurando a bolsa de palha no ombro, falou:

- Vamos?

- É melhor mesmo. Vou cozinhar, esta noite.

- Talvez eu mude de idéia sobre jantar.

Ele deu risada.

- Shunrey tem tudo preparado. Só preciso ficar em pé na fumaça, assar os hamburguês na churrasqueira e impressionar os garotos.

Saori, depois de trancar a porta, entrou no carro dele.

- Eles têm sete anos. Pensam que são tão bom quanto Deus, só que mais alto.

- E você é?

- Sou o quê?

- Mais alto?

- Sem dúvida sou mais alto que eles, mas isso não durará muito. Os meninos são um espelho de Shiryu.

- Gêmeos idênticos?

- Sim, mas não gostam de ser confundidos. Portanto, vou lhe contar um segredo. Docko tem uma pequena cicatriz no queixo, de quando caiu do triciclo. Shion é mais atirado, mas Docko parece mais esperto. Gosta mais de escutar e presta atenção a tudo. Quando estou com eles, passo o tempo tentando responder às perguntas difíceis de Docko, ou subindo em árvores para resgatar Shion do perigo.

Ela sorriu.

- Você os ama.

- Sim. Gostaria de uns três iguais a eles, algum dia.

Seiya dirigiu em silêncio por alguns quarteirões, então, quando parou diante de uma grande casa arborizada, falou:

- Shiryu teria muito orgulho deles. Muito.

- Eles têm você, Seiya.

Ele puxou o breque de mão e segurou a mão dela.

- Eu sei. Pronta? Vamos lá. Eles são uns terrores, já vou logo avisando.

Sob a algazarra dos cumprimentos, como se não vissem Seiya havia dias, Saori ficou parada, observando-o com os sobrinhos. Se aquelas crianças molhadas que Seiya embrulhava em toalhas eram a imagem do pai, então Seiya e o irmão deviam ser muito parecidos. Ela logo identificou Docko pela cicatriz no queixo.

Shunrey, sorrindo, veio pela varanda dos fundos, com uma garrafa de vinho e quatro taças numa bandeja. Saori gostou dela de imediato.

Depois das apresentações, Shunrey disse:

- Sentem-se e bebam.

- Olá, Saori, lembra-se de mim?

Ela franziu o cenho. Estava ao sol, e era difícil ver o rosto de quem lhe falava.

O homem se aproximou, os olhos azuis brilhando. Então pegou-lhe as mãos e as beijou.

- Você é a falsa noiva de Seiya, Saori Solo? Que mundo pequeno! Imagine, depois de todos esses anos e você não mudou nada.

Shunrey encarou Saori.

- Você conhece meu irmão?

Seiya abriu a boca para falar, mas Docko interrompeu:

- Tio Seiya falou que o nome dela é srta. Kido.

Jabu, enfim, se afastou de Saori, mas continuou segurando-lhes as mãos enquanto a olhava de cima a baixo.

- É maravilhoso vê-la de novo, minha pequena. Você se transformou numa linda mulher. Fico ainda mais triste por ter perdido minha primeira chance.

- O que o faz pensar que já teve uma? – Seiya deslizou os braços em volta da cintura de Saori, puxando-a para si o bastante para que Jabu fosse obrigado a soltá-la.

- Seiya, eu sempre tenho uma chance. – Esboçando um sorriso cínico, voltou-se para Saori: - Como vai, querida? Conte-me sobre você.

- Não levo uma vida muito excitante. Apenas trabalho, trabalho... Bem, esta é a primeira vez em muito tempo que saio para um evento social.

- Posso resolver esse seu problema. – Jabu pretendeu tocá-la outra vez, mas Seiya a virou.

- Não toque nela, primo. Lembre-se de que fui eu quem lhe pôs este anel no dedo.

Jabu deu de ombros.

- Mas isso acabará logo. Certo, Saori?

- Sim. Tem razão.

Ela não pretendeu encorajá-lo, mas era incapaz de falar o que quer que fosse, exceto a verdade, uma vez que fora o homem quem planejara todo aquele esquema com Seiya.

- Não conte com isso – murmurou Seiya, antes que pudesse se deter.

Não queria Jabu tocando Saori. Seu desejo naquele momento era dar um soco no primo. Mas conteve-se, lembrando-se de que era um homem civilizado.

Assim, conduziu Saori a uma espreguiçadeira perto da piscina. Empurrando-lhe as pernas com delicadeza para o lado, sentando-se ao lado dos joelhos dela.

Shunrey levou a bandeja com as taças cheias, oferecendo-lhes.

Jabu aproximou-se e bateu o copo no dela.

- Aos velhos tempos. E os novos.

- Pare com isso, Jabu – comandou Seiya, por entre os dentes. – Não seria bom para nenhum de nós que vovô o pegasse flertando com minha noiva.

- Não está levando essa coisa do noivado muito a sério, Seiya- Jabu olhava fixo para o anel no dedo de Saori. Era óbvio que avaliava seu valor. – Não há ninguém aqui além de nós, os conspiradores, por isso você não precisa fingir.

Docko encostou-se nos joelhos de Seiya.

- O que são conspiradores?

- Pessoas que fazem planos juntas.

- Que planos vocês estão fazendo? Shion e eu podemos ir?

Todos os adultos riram.

- Não querido. Não estamos planejando uma viagem – informou Shunrey. – São apenas... Negócios.

Docko torceu o nariz e voltou a pular na piscina, com seu irmão.

Jabu piscou para Saori.

- A vida não precisa ser só trabalho. A menos que seja bem divertido, para manter o corpo vivo. Se Seiya a decepcionar nesse quesito, querida, informe-me e eu o substituo com prazer.

Saori aqueceu o coração de Seiya rindo, reconhecendo a grosseria.

- Jabu, você não mudou nada...

- E jamais mudará. Cuidado – sussurrou-lhe Seiya.

- Não se preocupe. Sou imune a certos tipos.

- Costumo atrair muitas mulheres. Seiya e eu somos completamente diferentes, sabia?

- Seiya? – Chamou Shunrey. – Que tal assar os hambúrgueres antes que os meninos ataquem a lata de bolachas?

Sem pestanejar, Seiya levamtou-se e tomou Saori pela mão, levando-a consigo para a churrasqueira no quiosque.

Jabu os seguiu.

Enquanto Seiya punha as carnes na grelha, Saori contou a Jabu sobre sua profissão e os negócios que herdara do avô. Ela parecia bastante alegre em conversar com ele, notou Seiya.

Ouvindo a risada de Saori quando Jabu a questionou sobre a razão do divorcio, Seiya cerrou os dentes, numa onda de ciúme, ao observá-la responder ao charme de seu primo.

Mas não tinha o direito. Apesar do anel de compromisso, aquilo era apenas uma farsa de um mês. Ou nem mesmo isso, pois Saori não aceitaria pagamento. E Jabu era um rapaz bonito e que parecia agradar as garotas. Apesar de ter afirmado o contrário, Saori não parecia imune ao encanto vulgar de seu primo. Como Jabu mencionara, elas sempre tendiam a um certo tipo de homem.

E Seiya não era, de modo algum, sequer parecido com Julian Solo ou Jabu.

Deveria sair dali e permitir que Jabu e Saori aproveitassem o reencontro. Mas então disse a si mesmo que devia a ela alguma coisa. Proteção, talvez, do predador perigoso que sabia que seu primo poderia ser. Saori era divorciada, mas Seiya sentia uma inocência embaixo da capa de sofisticação. Com dezoito anos tivera a sorte de escapar das garras de JAbu.

Agora, apesar da maturidade e óbvia força de caráter, Saori precisaria ter mais sorte, porque Jabu também amadurecera. Sem dúvida, suas técnicas haviam se aperfeiçoado.

O jantar prosseguiu barulhento e divertido. Shunrey era tão inteligente quanto Seuya descrevera, além de uma mãe maravilhosa. Saori invejou o jeito dela quando Shunrey entrou com os garotos a fim de prepará-los para dormir.

Depois de abraçar e beija os tios, pararam diante de Saori, indecisos.

Ela beijou cada um deles, dizendo:

- Gostei muito de Conhecê-los. Vocês são encantadores.

Eles sorriram, encantados, e se foram.

Seiya abraçou Saori pela cintura.

- Saiu-se muito bem com as crianças, Saori. Sobretudo com Shion, que adora testar o humor das pessoas.

- E costuma fazer sucesso – disse uma mulher estranha, que acabara de sair da casa.

Seiya apresentou-a como Minu Ozara, a babá dos meninos. Minu retornara havia pouco de um encontro amoroso, o qual, segundo ela, não fora nada bom.

- Ele também não era importante para mim – Minu deu de ombros.

Para Saori, ficou evidente que o homem podia não ser importante, mas Seiya, decerto era. A moça mal conseguia tirar os olhos dele.

Shunrey voltou, e eles passaram a próxima hora tomando vinho e conversando.

Quando chegou a hora de Saori partir, o fez com relutância. Não podia lembrar da última vez que tivera uma noite tão agradável. Aquela noite, em Shunrey principalmente, sentiu que encontrara uma amiga.

- Não posso agradecer-lhe o bastante pelo que você está fazendo, Saori – dizia Shunrey ao acompanhá-los até o portão. – Embora eu não tenha gostado da idéia quando os rapazes a apresentaram, fui forçada a admitir que poderia ser minha única chance. Você tirou um grande peso dos meus ombros, concordando em pousar de noiva de Seiya. Quando tudo isso acabar, independente do que aconteça, espero que possamos continuar em contato.

- Vocês irão – Jabu assegurou a irmã, sorrindo com charme. – Pretendo cuidar disso. Perdi a chance anos atrás. Dessa vez, não vou deixar escapar.

- Ora, Jabu – zombou Saori -, que jeito de falar de uma mulher que acaba de ficar noiva!

- Todos sabemos que sua relação com Seiya não passa de um acordo de negócios. Além do mais, se eu fosse você, ficaria bem atenta. Meu primo vai despedaçar seu coração e abandoná-la em sofrimento. Momento no qual, é claro, eu irei feliz juntar os pedaços. É só me chamar, querida.

Shunreu gargalhou e empurrou o irmão.

- Pare com isso, seu tolo. E não acho que Saori esteja destinada a sofrer por amor.

- De modo algum! Sou feita de pedra, não sabia?

Shunrey achou graça e tocou o ombro dela.

- Não conte com isso, amiga. Alguém amável como você, se se envolver com a pessoa errada, pode se magoar demais.

"Boa noite, entrarei em contato" foi tudo o que Seiya falou quando a deixou em casa.

Saori foi para a cama sentindo falta de um beijo de despedida, ao qual sabia que não tinha o direito, e acordou sentindo a cabeça pesada.

Não houve evento social durante as duas semanas que se seguiram, mas eles se viram mesmo assim. Cada minuto passado juntos, cada risada compartilhada, cada nova faceta da personalidade de Seiya que ela descobria provava-lhe que se afundava cada vez mais num problema. Seiya era cuidadoso, e procurava manter o mínimo de contato físico entre os dois. Sem mais beijos, abraços ou ocasionai toques de mão.

O que começou a enlouquecê-la, por desejar mais.

Em duas ocasiões, porém, eles jantaram com Natsu, e Seiya a tocou, sem titubear. Roçando a mão em suas costas quando a ajudava a se sentar, um toque gentil em seus cabelos, a intimidade de um sorriso especial quando Natsu fez um comentário de como pareciam apaixonados.

"Não estamos, não estamos!", Saori queria dizer ao avô de Seiya. "Não pode ver que isso é tudo fingimento?"

Mas seria mesmo?, ela ouviu o coração perguntar. Por Seiya, não podia responder. Mas por si... lamentava que não. Estava muito perto de se apaixonar por ele.

Visitaram Shunrey várias vezes. Saori se encantava com a linda família que formavam.

Era terça-feira à noite, da segunda semana do noivado, quando Saori chegou muito perto de cancelar tudo. Como de costume, Seiya a deixou em cãs, mas dessa vez segurou-lhe o queixo e deslizou o polegar sobre seus lábios.

- Sei que você não quer misturar as coisas, Saori, e concordo. Tenho tentado, mas...

Seiya a beijou, fazendo-a tremer de desejo. Saori segurou as lapelas da camisa dele, para aprofundar o contato.

Quando ele se afastou, fitou-a sob a luz amarela da rua.

- Terei de voar para Los Angeles amanhã. Ficarei fora por uma semana. Vem comigo?

- Ir com você?

- Sim, Saori. Todos os nossos hotéis têm uma suíte executiva com vários quartos, todas as portas com tranca. Não estou lhe pedindo mais do que esta disposta a dar. Apenas quero a sua companhia. Para conversar, rir... Quero poder vê-la, escutar sua voz, tocar seus cabelos.

- Seiya...

- Qualquer coisa que aconteça entre nós, será na velocidade que você ditar.

Saori nunca se sentira tão tentada na vida.

Que acordo profissional aquilo estava se tornando! Se algo acontecesse entre eles, mesmo se ela quisesse, não saberia como reverter a situação.

Conseguiu rir, e impor certa distância. Não tocá-lo facilitava o raciocínio.

- Los Angeles? Talvez alguma outra mulher que você conheça possa viajar assim de uma hora para outra. Mas eu, não.

- Por quê? Você pode tirar férias, é dona do próprio negocio.

- Sim, mais darei uma palestra depois de amanhã. E tenho reunião com a equipe de diretores da Fundação na sexta à tarde. – Reprimiu a necessidade de inventar mais desculpas a partiu para a verdade: - Mas, mesmo sem nada, nosso relacionamento devia ser platônico.

- Eu sei. – Deslizou os dedos pelos cabelos dela. – Mas não é, certo, Saori? Para você não mais do que para mim. Nós dois queremos o que estamos tentando negar.

- Não! Não vai dar certo. É fútil, é...

- Mágico. – Tornou a abraçá-la. – Inevitável.

E Seiya prosseguiu em provar-lhe aquilo com a súbita e total cooperação dela.

- Saori, você é... – Ele parou quando faróis surgiram na entrada da casa, ofuscando-os.

Rápido, Seiya deu um passo para trás e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos. Por quê? Por que Seiya não queria que ninguém soubesse da relação deles?

Nunca antes Saori desejara tanto ter Freya a quilômetros dali. Esforçando-se para manter-se firme, apresentou Seiya à amiga, e momentos depois ele partiu, deixando-a com a sensação de que era apenas mais uma roupa que Seiya Ogawara trocava.

**0oo0o00o00o00oo0ooo0oo0oo0oo0oo0ooo**

**Mil desculpas pela demora. Tive alguns problemas.**

**Obrigada a todos pelas reviews. Fico muito feliz que estejam gostando.**

**Kissus.**


	7. Chapter 7

Apenas um Acordo

**Dedico esse capítulo especialmente a Marina Jolie, sempre tão gentil e atenciosa.**

**Apenas um Acordo?**

**Capítulo 7**

Saori não ouviu mais sobre Seiya até a tarde da quinta-feira seguinte.

- Acabei de chegar de Los Angeles e há um evento a que tenho de ir. Poderia me acompanhar numa recepção de casamento na sexta à noite?

- Pensei que você fosse ficar fora por uma semana.

- Eu me esforcei para voltar antes. Irá comigo?

- Sim – respondeu ela, esperando que a voz não entregasse sua ansiedade. Estava feliz por tê-lo de volta. – Onde e a que horas?

- Às sete, no salão de baile principal do hotel. Apanho você em casa por volta das seis e meia. Tudo bem?

- Claro.

- Certo. Obrigado.

Saori ia perguntar sobre a viagem, mas logo se deu conta de que queria, na realidade, apenas estender a conversa. A relutância em desligar, em quebrar até mesmo aquele contato tênue com Seiya, a fez parecer uma adolescente insegura sofrendo de amor.

Como se também relutasse, Seiya indagou:

- Pretende fazer alguma coisa está noite?

- Sim – Detestava ter de dizer aquilo. – Uma palestra sobre a Fundação no centro de Convenções.

- Parece interessante. Tudo bem, então. Até breve.

- Até amanhã Seiya. Estarei pronta.

Saori encerrou sua palestra sobre a Fundação Graad agradecendo pela atenção de todos e indicando os formulários que deviam ser preenchidos pelos interessados.

Quando saiu de trás do púlpito, uma salva de palmas ecoou pelo salão. Aplausos que não sabia se merecia. Uma hora antes, desde que vira Seiya chegar e se acomodar na última fileira, fora difícil manter a concentração.

Ele se aproximou quando ela desceu do palco.

- Não esperava vê-lo aqui.

- Foi uma decisão repentina. Queria saber mais a respeito da Fundação. E também... Dizer-lhe o quanto senti sua falta.

Ela sorriu.

- Quanto?

Os olhos de Seiya brilharam.

- Dizem que mostrar é mais importante do que falar.

- Sério? E como você me mostraria isso?

Antes que ele respondesse, um outro homem tocou o cotovelo dela, fazendo uma pergunta sobre a Fundação.

Pelos próximos quarenta e cinco minutos, Saori passou de grupo em grupo, respondendo questões, explicando aspectos detalhados do programa.

Mesmo sem demonstrar, Saori desejou que não tivesse de ficar lá e ser sociável. Queria ir para um lugar calmo com Seiya, e ouvi-lo falar.

Quando a multidão diminuiu e ela pareceu liberada, Seiya sugeriu:

- Que tal sair daqui agora? Você pode?

- Sim – Saori sorriu.

Saíram do hotel para a noite perfumada de petúnias.

- Gostei de vê-la em ação. Trabalha bem com o público, Saori. Parecia estar se divertindo, e tenho certeza de que sua presença na sala garantiu mais interessados na Fundação.

- Eu não apenas parecia estar me divertindo. Gosto de explicar como a Fundação funciona e observar as pessoas se dando conta do quanto é grande a necessidade, e tendo vontade de ajudar. É quase tão bom quanto ver o patrocinador interagir com sua criança especial. É muito gratificante para mim. É... – Parou, dando risada. – Mas você já ouviu tudo isso antes.

- E daí? Adoro ouvi-la falar. Você usa humor para suas mensagens. Teve cada daqueles espectadores na palma da mão.

- Obrigada.

- Podemos ir beber algo ou está cansada demais?

- Ofereça-me um lanche e eu aceitarei. Estou morrendo de fome.

- ótimo! – Seiya passou o braço sobre os ombros dela e a fez envolver sua cintura.

Juntos, caminharam ao longo do quarteirão.

- Não comeu nada antes da apresentação?

- Nunca consigo. E aqueles salgadinhos me causaram profundos arrepios.

Seiya a abraçou mais forte.

- Saori, você é muito divertida. Senti saudade.

- Eu também, Seiya.

Continuaram andando. Quando chegaram ao hotel, Seiya passou direto pela entrada principal e a conduziu avante, puxando-a para um canto escuro.

Deslizando os dedos pelos cabelos dela, segurou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos.

- Quer saber exatamente o quanto senti sua falta, Saori?

- Sim, acho que sim...

Assim, sem demora, Seiya a beijou.

Quando terminou, eles permaneceram abraçados. Foi Saori quem recomeçou a falar:

- Engraçado, acho que não quero mais aquele lanche. Alguma coisa parece ter saciado meu apetite.

Ele desceu os dedos pelo pescoço e tocou-lhe os seios, por cima do vestido.

- O meu permanece intacto.

- Seiya... – Ela engoliu em seco.

- Eu sei. Isso não faz parte do acordo.

Não era aquilo que ela ia dizer, mas Seiya tinha razão. Por isso, Saori assentiu, sem saber se estava feliz ou triste por ele não ter mencionado de novo que aquilo era mágico e inevitável. Talvez a viagem tivesse dado a Seiya oportunidade de pensar, mas do que sentir, e o bom senso retornara.

- Creio que seja melhor eu ir para casa, agora.

- Tudo bem. Eu acompanho você até seu carro.

Saori estava pronta quando Seiya chegou para apanhá-la na sexta à noite, as emoções sob controle. Usando um vestido de seda azul sem alças, com acessórios de prata, sandálias brancas e um echarpe sobre os ombros, achou que merecia a apreciação que leu nos olhos dele.

Seguindo para o centro da cidade, ouviram rádio no carro, descobrindo que gostavam do mesmo estilo de música. Quando vieram as notícias, descobriram que eram apenas um pouco opostos na política. Aquilo levou a uma discussão sobre livros, e Saori descobriu que ambos eram ávidos por leitura.

Chegando lá, Seiya mostrou um lado social afável. Foi atencioso, ajudando-a a escolher a bebida e servir-se no bufê quando o jantar foi anunciado. Eles se sentaram com dois casai, conhecidos de trabalho de Seiya, e saborearam uma deliciosa refeição.

Então a música começou, e Seiya a tirou para dançar. Depois, após conduzi-la a uma pequena mesa, pegou duas taças de champanhe quando um garçom passou.

Seiya observou Saori bebericar e sorrir, tentando ser brilhante e animada. E a admirou mais por isso.

- O que tem planejado para o fim de semana?

Ela deu de ombros.

- Nada de mais. Apenas relaxar, aproveitar dois dias inteiros de preguiça.

- Isso é algo que tenho dificuldade de visualizar.

- Bem, imagino que farei algum trabalho no banco de dados para Fundação.

- Tudo bem. – Seiya a ajudou a se levantar para uma outra dança. – Mas poderia também sair comigo de barco por algumas horas. Uma outra coisa que pode fazer é me deixar assumir a responsabilidade daquele administrador que você me falou que precisam na Fundação.

Ela deu risada.

- Eu sabia que você queria um emprego novo, mas nunca pensei que fosse na Graad. Além disso, não temos dinheiro para esse tipo de despesa. Não ainda, pelo menos.

Seiya a abraçoue, entre os passos da dança, sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Não eu, bobinha. Pagarei o salário de quem vocês contratarem para administrar.

- Não! – o protesto foi automático. – Já ofereceu seu avião particular e o patrocínio de uma criança e da família dela, Seiya.

- O avião e o patrocínio são contribuições da corporação. Isso seria uma coisa minha, pessoal.

As coxas se roçaram por um segundo pulsante.

- Mas, Seiya...

Ele pousou um dedo sobre os lábios dela, causando-lhe um arrepio.

- "Mas, Seiya" coisa nenhuma. Isso é algo que farei, Saori, porque quero que você tenha tempo para ficar comigo.

- E terei. Não vou voltar atrás com minha palavra.

- Sei disso. Eu estava pensando em seu tempo comigo depois que essa coisa toda acabar.

- Não.

- Por que não? Porque tudo entre nós são apenas negócios?

- Isso mesmo.

- Não acredito que um de nós será capaz de sumir quando o mês acabar, independente do resultado.

- Vamos nos preocupar com isso quando chegar o momento, sim?

Entre uma música e outra, de alguma maneira, eles acabaram no jardim do hotel, onde Saori se entregou aos carinhos de Seiya.

Voando alto, a cabeça girando, a respiração acelerada, flagrou a si mesmo gemendo o nome dele. Seiya respondeu com a boca quente em seu pescoço, nos ombros nus, descendo pelos braços. As mãos fortes envolvendo-lhe a cintura fizeram-na jogar os cabelos para trás, receptiva aos beijos calorosos.

- Estive desejando isso a noite inteira – sussurrou ele, rouco. – Precisava tocar você, prová-la.

Ela permitiu, porque também desejara o mesmo. A noite toda. Desde que o conhecera? Toda sua vida?

A boca de Seiya, quente e úmida, deslizou por seu colo e brincou com um dos mamilos intumescidos, lambendo-o, mordiscando-o e levando-a à loucura.

Saori afagou o rosto dele, e Seiya passou a se dedicar ao outro seio. Então, ele a pegou no colo, sentou-a numa mureta de pedra e colocou-se entre os joelhos dela, erguendo-lhe o vestido até acima das coxas.

Quando a mão encontrou a pele nua das pernas, ambos gemeram ao mesmo tempo. Excitadíssima, Saori pressionou-se contra Seiya. Ele deslizou um dedo por baixo do elástico de renda da meia e sentiu-a enterrar os dedos em suas costas. Saori suspirou, envolvendo-o entre as coxas.

Acariciando a face dele, beijou-lhe a boca. Um beijo que durou um longo tempo, uma batalha de amor que não tinha vencedor.

Ter a excitação dele pressionada contra ela de forma tão íntima a fez perder-se num mundo de sensações.

A distância, Saori tomou consciência de vozes.

Seiya se afastou, a testa encostada na dela.

- Temos de parar – disse ele, arfante.

- Parar?

- Sim – E, rápido, baixou-lhe o vestido.

Saori estremeceu e respirou fundo contra o peito dele.

- Vamos para minha casa, minha querida. Quero você. Muito. Mas não aqui. Não dessa maneira.

Saori, aos poucos, foi retornando do paraíso onde Seiya a levara. E perguntou-se se algum dia conseguiria se recompor.

- Venha comigo, Saori.

Ela hesitou apenas por um segundo.

- Sim.

Saori teve apenas impressões vagas até a casa de Seiya. Durante o trajeto ele foi acariciando suas pernas por sobre a seda do vestido, enquanto ela conchegava a cabeça no ombro largo.

Ele abriu a porta da frente, acendeu a luz e a conduziu para dentro. E, sob forte iluminação, olhou para ela.

- Tem certeza de que é isso o que quer?

Ela o encarou com firmeza, deslizando as mãos sobre os braços fortes, movendo-se para mais perto.

- Sim, eu te quero, Seiya, e ag...

O "agora" foi sufocado por um beijo ardente quando ele a ergueu nos braços.

Quando Seiya acordou no dia seguinte, provocando-a, Saori compreendeu que estava disposta a passar o resto do fim de semana descobrindo por que o ato de amor deles fora muito mais que especial.

Talvez até mesmo o resto de sua vida, se o destino decidisse lhe dar uma chance.

De repente, os bicos do sistema antifogo no teto do quarto começaram a jorrar uma imensa quantidade de água sobre eles.

Seiya sentou-se na cama.

- O que é isso?!

Era como se tivessem sido atirados para fora do céu. A água estava gelada, e molhava tudo ao redor. Seiya pegou o lençol encharcado e o envolveu em Saori, que saiu do quarto correndo, para ver que a calamidade atingia a casa toda.

- Meu Deus, Saori! É meu sistema contra incêndio. Ou teve uma pane, ou a casa está pegando fogo. Vamos para a varanda!

Ter a residência inteira inundada e precisar suportar o barulho ensurdecedor do alarme era terrível. Segurando-a pelo braço, Seiya a conduziu para fora, onde pelo menos estava seco. Não que fizesse alguma diferença, pois Saori já estava ensopada, e o lençol quase transparente aderia-se ao seu corpo, marcando-o. Por louco que fosse, aquela visão o excitou tanto e tão depressa que ele podia tê-la possuído ali mesmo, à luz do dia, no chão de sua varanda.

- Como pode pensar numa coisa dessas agora?! – Saori exclamou, olhando o corpo nu de Seiya.

Dando-se conta de seu estado, ele correu para dentro e voltou com um robe encharcado que pegara atrás da porta do banheiro.

- Há um incêndio acontecendo, Seiya?

- Ainda que não haja, não há uma única esperança de sobrevivermos a esse dilúvio. E ainda sou tão jovem... Ainda preciso me casar e ter filhos. – De súbito, uma expressão horrorizada se estampou no rosto dele. – Filhos! Saori, perdão! Fiquei tão fora de controle ontem que me esqueci de usar preservativo. Sinto muito. Não sei o que deu em mim. Esqueci-me de tudo. Eu...

Seiya se ajoelhou na frente dela e agarrou-se ao lençol, forçando-a a segurá-lo contra os seios.

- Foi tolice, irresponsabilidade, imaturidade e...

- Desnecessário. Não tenho nenhuma doença contagiosa, você tem?

- Não, mas...

- Não corro o risco de engravidar, por isso não tem nada com o que se afligir, Seiya.

- Que bom! – disse alguém muito irado.

Ambos levantaram a cabeça. Um homem subiu os degraus da varanda.

- Sabem que horas são? Seis da manhã em pleno sábado! Será que poderiam gritar sobre o controle de natalidade em algum outro lugar?

Saori engasgou, observou seu lençol molhado colado a cada curva e correu para dentro, preferindo enfrentar ao dilúvio ao vizinho de Seiya, que a via naquele estado.

- Desculpe-me, mas acho que meu sistema antifogo enlouqueceu. Minha casa está inundando! – Correndo para a sala, Seiya conseguiu desligar o equipamento e achar algumas roupas secas no armário.

Saori vestiu um short dele, preso por um cinto, e uma camiseta comprida o bastante para que ele pudesse levá-la embora.

- Lamento por seu vestido – murmurou Seiya, durante o trajeto, olhando para a seda azul que ela pusera num plástico. – Eu lhe comprarei outro.

Saori meneou a cabeça. Os cabelos pendiam, molhados, desalinhados em volta das faces.

- Não há necessidade. A lavanderia o devolverá novinho em folha.

Ele nunca a ouvira falar com tanta frieza antes. Claro, devia estar furiosa, concluiu ao lembrar do modo como Saori correra para dentro, em vez de ficar exposta aos olhares das pessoas que poderiam vê-la e saber que passara a noite na companhia dele.

Naquele momento Saori olhava para frente, a expressão tensa e preocupada. Como ele poderia concertar aquilo? Ela lhe daria uma outra chance?

Quando parou no semáforo, arriscou-se:

- Saori, lamento tanto!

E lamentava mesmo. Por esquecer-se de usar proteção, por ter danificado o vestido dela e ter arruinado a manhã depois de uma noite de amor. Era um desastre. Tolo, impetuoso, irresponsável.

Que bom que Saori tomava pílulas. Quando ela tivesse os filhos dele, Seiya queria que ambos os desejassem, os planejassem, não queria que Saori engravidasse sem querer, porque ele perdera o controle.

- Não – Seiya suplicou, quando Saori cobriu o rosto com as mãos. – Por favor, meu amor, não chore. – E a trouxe para seus braços não se importando mais com o sinal.

- Eu... estou... tentando... Sei que não tem... graça, mas não consigo parar. Seiya, se você visse a si mesmo!

- O quê? – Ele a afastou de si. – Você esta rindo! Do quê?

- De você, de mim. Da água, de toda situação. Estava esperando por uma longa manhã romântica na cama, alimentado-o com uvas, e então.. Perdoe-me. – Lágrimas de riso escorriam pelo rosto dela. – Você olhava o teto como se ele o tivesse traído!

Seiya a encarou, naquele instante vendo o ridículo de tudo, e foi contagiado pela risada dela.

- Eu pareci traído? – Gargalhou. – E você, tentando se safar de um dilúvio com aquele lençol.

Juntos, riram muito, com vontade, até que buzinas soaram fazendo-os perceber que o semáforo já abrira.

Seiya acelerou e, ainda rindo, chegaram à casa dela.

Descendo do automóvel, Saori disse:

- Seiya, se precisar de um lugar para ficar...

Ele fez que não, olhando em volta. O jardim da porta vizinha tinha uma cesta de basquete, e a próxima residência, um triciclo na grama. Aquele era um bairro familiar. O lugar onde Saori morava.

- Não. – Acariciou-lhe a face. – Não quero comprometê-la. Além do mais, minha família possui alguns hotéis na cidade, lembra?

Ele gostaria de poder ficar com ela, certificar-se que estava mesmo bem com tudo aquilo que acontecera entre os dois, mas tinha de voltar, ver o que podia ser salvo e relatar o fato à companhia de seguros. Seria um dia cheio e movimentado.

- Você ficará bem, Saori?

- Sim, claro. Mas e você? – ela deu-lhe um beijo. – Isso, sem dúvida, foi um susto e tanto.

Emocionou-o o fato de Saori se importar.

- Pior que tudo é perder o fim de semana que vinha esperando compartilhar com você.

- Eu também esperava. – Confessou afagando-lhe os cabelos. – Mas haverá outros.

Seiya a puxou para beijá-la em despedida, mas o calor dos lábios dela o fez mudar de idéia. A companhia de seguros poderia esperar até mais tarde.

Sem necessidades de palavras, abraçados, atravessaram o jardim até a entrada principal.

A súbita parada de Saori no segundo degrau da varanda e a expressão assustada dela o fizeram parar.

- A porta está aberta. – Ela apertou-lhe a mão. – Não deveria estar.

- Fique aqui, meu bem. Vou entrar e dar uma olhada. Se algum ladrão entrou aqui, é improvável que não tenha saído ainda. Deve ter feito isso durante a noite.

Saori assentiu e o deixou passar a frente, não fazendo nenhum som enquanto Seiya empurrava a porta. Então, por não poder deixá-lo enfrentar um possível perigo sozinho, seguiu-o.

Uma olhada ao redor deixou bem evidente o que estava errado.

A invasão começara.

Malas, sacolas de lona, uma jaqueta de couro preta, sapatos e meias espalhados pela sala de estar foram a primeira dica.

- O que... – Seiya começou, mas Saori fez sinal para que silenciasse quando a voz de seu irmão soou na cozinha, discutindo com Freiya.

- O mínimo que você pode fazer é preparar um café da manhã e uma cama para mim! – demandava Abel.

- Lamento, mas não faz parte de minhas funções.

- Meu irmão Abel – sussurrou Saori, torcendo o nariz.

- Sei que ele não é seu fã. – Seiya flexionou o bíceps, sorrindo de modo conspirador. – Quer que eu me livre dele?

Saori conteve o impulso de rir.

- Vejamos se Freiya consegue isso, antes.

- Freiya, fiz uma viagem longa e cansativa, e isso depois de uma terrível discussão com minha mãe. – reclamava Abel. – Depois quis alugar um carro no aeroporto e não pude, me disseram que devia ter feito com antecedência por causa da estação turística. – Bufou. - E esta cidade é a menos civilizada do Japão. Por que minha irmã escolheu viver aqui foge a minha compreensão.

- Talvez ela goste porque você não mora aqui.

Saori deu risada, abafando o som com as mãos.

- Isso não é verdade! Tenho certeza de que minha irmã esperaria que você cuidasse de mim.

Freiya suspirou.

- Se está com fome, garoto, dê um jeito. Está vendo aquele eletrodoméstico branco? É uma geladeira.

Saori se moveu, sem fazer ruído, para a entrada da cozinha. Seiya a seguiu. Avistaram Abel de costas. Freiya também não notou a presença deles.

- Dentro dela – continuou , jogando os longos cabelos loiros para trás. – você encontrará vários itens comestíveis.

Abel não respondeu.

- E há também diversas latas de conserva nos armários. Basta abri-las e prepará-las.

Saori engasgou com o riso. Seu irmão, acostumado a ser mimado, só bufava.

- E o telefone fica ali. – Freiya apontou um dos cantos. – Há muitos restaurantes que entregam em domicílio.

Abel levantou a voz, irado:

- Você é ou não é empregada de minha irmã?

- Não. – Freiya esboçou um sorriso. – E neste minuto acabo de me declarar de férias. E você, é ou não é um hospede não convidado?

Abel, quando queria, poderia ser tão arrogante quanto sua mãe.

- Está é a casa de minha irmã. Posso garantir que não preciso de convite para visitá-la.

Saori entrou na cozinha.

- Olá, Abel – cumprimentou-o. – E agora, com licença que tenho que arrumar minha mala.

O jovem a encarou, dos pés nus até o short e camiseta largos de Seiya, os cabelos molhados.

- Por que você está vestida assim? – indagou, atônito.

- Minha segunda infância está chegando, irmãozinho. E cuidado, querido, demência prematura é hereditária. – então, tomando uma rápida decisão, Saori endureceu a expressão, acrescentando: - O que estou fazendo é: fugindo daqui. Quando eu acabar de arrumar a bagagem, gostaria de ver a minha sala arrumada. E saiba você, irmãozinho, que Freiya não é minha empregada. Ela é minha amiga e será tratada com todo o respeito. Fui clara?

Abel ficou de mau humor. Era um profissional do mau humor.

- Freiya trabalha para você, portanto, deve acatar suas ordens.

- Oh... Eu não tinha olhado por esse prisma. – Saori meneou a cabeça. – Freiya, você acatará ordens minhas?

As pupilas da amiga brilharam.

- É lógico. Farei qualquer coisa que me mande.

- Certo. Minhas ordens são: não faça nada para que meu irmão se sinta-bem vindo nesta casa. De minha parte, como você sabe, não estarei aqui até um dia antes de seu casamento.

- Sim! – Freiya adorou aquilo – E você, meu querido? Na confusão nem mesmo o cumprimentei. Para onde mesmo os dois comentaram que iam desta vez, Seiya?

Saori fitou Seiya e esperou que ele participasse do jogo.

- Saori quer ir para o México, não é, meu amor? – Seiya piscou para ela.

Abel o estudou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Você vai viajar com ele, Saori?

- Sim.

O principal era que Abel acreditasse nela e desaparecesse dali, quando enfim se desse conta que não haveria ninguém lá para cuidar dele.

- E, quando eu voltar, em mais ou menos seis semanas, não quero encontrá-lo aqui.

Abel deu um soco na mesa.

- É muita falta de hospitalidade sua, Saori! Afinal, disse para mamãe que sua casa tinha uma suíte completa nos fundos, e, já que não tem empregada, eu não seria um problema.

Saori não pôde conter uma risada.

- Abel, você é sempre um problema. E a suíte é onde Freiya mora.

- Mas eu sou da família. Tenho mais direito a viver aqui do que ela. E não há para onde eu ir, uma vez que mamãe me pôs na rua. Você é minha única opção. Além do vovô, é claro. Mas aquele chalé mofado me dá acesso de asma.

- Evidente! – Saori pegou a mão de Seiya. – Venha me ajudar com a mala, querido.

Levando-o para o quarto, ela trancou a porta e suspirou.

- Céus! O que mais pode dar errado?

- Nada, Saori. Já aconteceu de tudo. Agora, arrume suas coisas. Eu gostaria de levá-la para minha casa, mas acho que posso encontrar para nós dois ficarmos...

Saori o olhou.

- Nós?

- Os dois precisamos de acomodação. Se vamos ficar juntos ou não, depende de você.

Ela não respondeu. A noite que tiveram fora maravilhosa, mas na certa um dos maiores erros que já cometera. Então, que tipo de tola repetiria um erro reconhecido?

Uma tola apaixonada, concluiu. E, gostasse ou não, estava louca por Seiya Ogawara, um homem que, se soubesse a verdade sobre ela, jamais a consideraria uma futura companheira. Tinha apenas mais algumas semanas com ele.

Se aquelas semanas seriam para Seiya apenas um de seus múltiplos casos, a única que sairia machucada era Saori. Porém, se...

Não. Não queria pensar sobre isso. Nem se lembrar do modo carinhoso como Seiya fez amor com ela, como se não tivesse sido apenas sexo para ele.

Tirou uma sacola grande do armário e guardou nela uma camisola, lingerie, meias, calças, shorts, algumas blusas e um casaco. Em seguida apanhou artigos de banho e sua lente de contato.

Quando acabou de separar uma roupa para vestir, a campainha tocou.

Saori ficou quieta quando ouviu freiya, que falava algo para que Saori escutasse:

- Bom dia, sra.Kido! Entre, por favor.

Saori encarou Seiya e gemeu baixinho.

- E você disse que já tinha acontecido de tudo... É minha mãe!

No corredor, a voz da mãe dela, exigindo saber onde a filha estava.

- De férias, sra.Kido, mas seu filho está aqui.

- Não estou surpresa. Esse menino faz tudo para me irritar.

- Oh, meu Deus! – Saori correu os dedos através dos cabelos, muita aflita.

- E quando minha filha retornará?

Freiya pareceu divertida.

- Não tenho a mínima idéia.

- Bem – veio a resposta arrogante -, vou esperar aqui até que ela retorne. Talvez Saori consiga pôr um pouco de juízo na cabeça do irmão. Estou exausta demais para tentar. Agora, por favor, se você puder me fazer um chá...

- Não faça isso Freiya – sussurrou Saori. – Diga a mamãe que não.

- Perdoe-me, sra.Kido. Também estou de saída. Tenho um vôo para pegar em menos de duas horas. Mas mostrei a Abel onde fica tudo. Tenho certeza de que ele poderá lhe preparar um chá. Vocês mesmos terão de arrumar as camas de hóspedes. O terceiro quarto foi convertido no escritório de Saori, mas tem um sofá-cama lá. E há lençóis no armário do corredor.

Abel intrometeu-se:

- Conte a minha mãe que Saori não está de férias. Acabou de se trancar no quarto. Com um homem!

O próximo som foi o da maçaneta do aposento de Saori girando, e então os gritos da mãe:

- Saori, abra essa porta já! Sei que está aí.Você não pode se esconder para sempre.

- Ela está certa. – Seiya se divertia como nunca. – Vamos enfrentar a situação.

Saori olhou para a porta de vidro que dava para o quintal.

- Fugir seria muita covardia?

Ele assentiu sorrindo.

- Bem, como uma mulher madura, acho que só há um caminho a seguir.

- Concordo.

Calçando o tênis cor-de-rosa, Saori abriu a porta de vidro.

Seiya apanhou a sacola e eles escaparam pelo quintal, fugindo pela lateral da residência, suprimindo risadas.

Abrindo a bolsa, ela pegou as chaves do carro e apontou a garagem.

- O que está fazendo, Saori? Deixei meu carro ali.

- E você acha que deixaria o meu aqui? Abel chamaria um chaveiro e tomaria posse, como já fez outras vezes.

- Entendo. Muito bem, você entra, liga o motor, eu abro a porta da garagem e então saio para pegar meu automóvel. Vá para o hotel Ogawara e procure o gerente. Eu ligarei do caminho e acertarei as coisas. – Tocou-lhe o queixo. – Você está bem?

- Nunca estive melhor. Só queria poder ver a expressão deles quando descobrissem que fugi. – Rindo muito, Saori entrou no carro e ligou o motor.

Seiya abriu a porta da garagem e saiu sem olhar para trás. Quando partiu, Saori arrancou em disparada.

Freiya, decerto, fecharia o portão e escaparia para a casa de Hioga até que aquilo tudo terminasse.

**0o0o0o0 **

**Obrigada a todos pelas reviews.**

**Kissus.**

**Ja ne. **


	8. Chapter 8

Apenas um Acordo

**Apenas um Acordo?**

No hotel, o motorista pegou o carro de Saori, e o porteiro chamou o gerente, que se apresentou como Shao e, como Seiya prometera, cuidou de todo o resto. Ambos a trataram como se ela fosse uma pessoa importante, em vez de uma garota de short e uma camiseta que insistia em deslizar por um ombro.

A situação toda fez Saori se sentir como uma rainha.

Shao a acompanhou num sofisticado elevador particular, com o logotipo dos Ogawara incrustado em ouro nas portas.

A suíte Regency, como Shao a nomeara, tinha uma sala principal decorada em tons de azul e cinza, com imensas janelas que proporcionavam uma vista panorâmica.

- O sr. Ogawara mandou que a colocássemos nos aposentos jade. Espero que goste.

- Obrigado Shao.

- Fique à vontade, senhorita. E não titubeie em pedir o que vier a necessitar. O sr. Ogawara explicou que você foi forçada a deixar sua casa sem tempo de fazer as malas. Mandarei uma pessoa com uma seleção de roupas esportivas e formais, se você quiser, ou sinta-se livre para visitar nossas lojas. Eu me certificarei de avisar aos proprietários que mandem a cobrança para a suíte Regency, conforme ordens do sr. Ogawara.

Aquilo provocou uma risada nervosa em Saori.

- Obrigada, mas não! O sr. Ogawara é muito generoso, porém já estou muito confortável.

- Como quiser, srta. Kido. – Com um aceno educado, o gerente se despediu.

Sozinha no grande quarto, Saori descobriu, como se produzido por mágica, um grande arranjo de flores frescas e uma variedade de frutas exóticas acomodadas em uma fruteira de cristal com gelo picado.

Após tomar um banho, secou os cabelos e vestiu um short e um top de lycra que não combinavam muito com aquele lugar.

Entretanto, era tudo o que tinha, disse a si mesma, enquanto guardava as outras peças na gaveta do closet. Não iria ficar intimidada por um gerente de fala macia ou tentada pelas ofertas de um milionário.

Seus poucos artigos de banho pareciam inexpressivos ao lado dos que o hotel oferecia. Sorriu para si mesma diante do espelho. O pessoal da limpeza ficaria escandalizado quando visse a marca do seu xampu barato.

Quando sentou-se numa poltrona perto da lareira de mármore, sentiu-se como se um dia inteiro tivesse se passado, embora uma olhada no relógio tenha informado que eram apenas onze e meia da manhã.

De repente faminta, serviu-se de uma suculenta nectarina e a mordeu. No exato instante, o telefone a seu lado tocou.

- Alô?

Então ouviu a risada de Seiya.

- Pode engolir antes de falar. Também nunca resisto à fruteira.

- Seiya! Pensei que fosse reservar um quarto, não um palácio no céu.

- Desculpe-me. Era tudo o que havia disponível. Estação turística, você sabe como é. Se não pode fazer uma reserva com antecedência tem que se aceitar o que sobra. Bem, como deve ter percebido, estarei ocupado pela maior parte do dia, resolvendo coisas aqui em minha casa, mas chegarei aí a tempo de jantarmos juntos. Relaxe, durma, aproveite a piscina. Quando eu chegar, pedirei um jantar para nós. Se precisar de alguma coisa, chame o gerente.

Saori riu.

- Não se preocupe. – Então, acrescentou: - E obrigada, Seiya, por tudo o que está fazendo por mim.

- É você quem está fazendo por mim, meu anjo.

- Ah, é? Presenciou a cena em minha residência, Seiya. Com ou sem acompanhante, eu teria fugido de lá. E, devido à estação turística, de modo algum teria achado um quarto de última hora. Acredite, se você não tivesse me salvado, estaria procurando uma caixa de geladeira no parque.

Ele gargalhou, e em seguida falou, com voz macia:

- Eu gostaria de não sair hoje. Você se importa de jantarmos na suíte?

- De forma alguma. Até mais tarde, Seiya.

Mais tarde ia demorar muito, pensava ela ao desligar. Queria vê-lo naquele minuto. Tinha de encarar a realidade: não podia ficar longe dele.

- Pare com isso, Saori! – ordenou a si mesma.

Era uma mulher adulta afinal de contas. Óbvio que podia manter seus hormônios controlados por um dia.

Foi quando a porta da suíte se abriu e uma mulher uniformizada adentrou.

- Bom dia srta. Kido. Sou Sayu, a empregada particular desta suíte. Estou aqui para servi-la. – E fez uma reverência.

Saori engasgou e, esforçando-se para manter-se séria, cumprimentou-a.

Depois de uma massagem, um longo sono e um banho refrescante, Saori saiu e pegou o elevador principal.

Eram quase seis horas da tarde quando se vestiu em fez uma maquiagem leve.

Faria amor com Seiya antes ou depois de se alimentarem? Bem, tanto fazia. O importante era que acordariam juntos na manhã seguinte.

Estudou sua imagem no espelho. O vestido de seda verde-esmeralda estava perfeito.

Dirigindo-se à sala principal, seguiu até o bar, a fim de se servir de um cálice de vinho, para esperar por Seiya.

Mas não com paciência.

Ao primeiro gole, Seiya abriu a porta e entrou. Parecia cansado, estressado, coma barba por fazer e uma grande preocupação no semblante.

- Os planos mudaram Saori. Jantaremos mais tarde.

Segurando-a pelo cotovelo num firme aperto, conduziu-a direto para o quarto dela. O coração de Saori pulou no peito. Seiya estaria tão ansioso quanto ela?

Mas, em vez de levá-la para cama, ele abriu o armário e jogou a sacola dela sobre o colchão.

- O que você está...

- Arrume sua mala Saori. Temos de sair daqui agora mesmo. – falou Seiya.

- Algo errado?

- Sim. Meu avo contou a meus pais sobre o nosso "noivado", e eles estão voltando hoje, determinados a conhecê-la e aprová-la.

- eu poderia lidar com isso Seiya. Não esqueça, sei me portar em sociedade. Contudo, eles podem não me aprovar.

Seiya deu uma olhada no rosto e nos cabelos dela, na roupa, no comprimento da saia, e sorriu.

- Duvido. Meus pais ficarão encantados. Mamãe começara a fazer planos para o casamento no primeiro minuto. – E jogou mais peças sobre o leito.

- Isso é ridículo. Eles nem saberão que estou aqui, a menos que você conte.

- Estão vinco para cá, meu bem. A casa deles ainda está em reforma. O gerente me informou que ligaram do aeroporto para anunciar que estavam vindo. Se não estivermos fora daqui quando chegarem, mamãe nos colocará na primeira página de todos os jornais e chamara um juiz de paz para nos casar.

Saori deu risada, guardando shorts e meias.

- Não ria, Saori. Não conhece minha mãe. Ela gostará de você e irá querer que o mundo todo saiba disso. E quando a sra. Ogawara se determina a fazer algo acontecer, acontece.

Entrando no banheiro, Seiya juntou, com uma puxada de braço, todos os artigos de banho dela e os guardou na nécessaire que Saori deixara no canto da pia. Olhou ao redor.

- Isso é tudo?

Saori pegou o tênis guardado no compartimento de sapatos e assentiu.

- Para onde iremos?

Pela primeira vez, Seiya sorriu, parecendo menos tenso.

- Sairemos pelos fundos para começar. Meu carro está na rua de trás. Vamos.

Quando ele a levou para a entrada de serviço e chamou o elevador, Saori ouviu o sutil ruído do motor do elevador privativo.

Em instantes, o ascensor de serviço, bem menos sofisticado, se abriu, revelando uma cópia mais velha de Seiya empurrando um carrinho cheio de bagagens.

- Papai... – A voz de Seiya soou resignada, e ele suspirou. Mas então pareceu se recuperar, empinou o queixo e pôs a mão livre nos ombros de Saori. – Saori Kido, meu estimado pai, Neji Ogawara.

- Bem, bem, bem! – O sr. Ogawara colocou as mãos nos quadris, correndo os olhos por Saori, que segurava os tênis embaixo do braço, a tira da bolsa de palha caída sobre o ombro. Em seguida, avistou a sacola de lona que o filho carregava. – Vocês dois estão chegando ou saindo?

- Saindo – afirmou Seiya, sem pestanejar. – já ouviu falar de fuga com a pessoa amada?

- Fuga com a pessoa amada?! – exclamou uma voz feminina atrás deles.

Seiya gemeu quando se virou.

O pai pediu licença para passar com o carrinho e dirigiu-se aos aposentos ouro.

Uma morena sorridente, de uns cinqüenta e poucos anos, ficou vendo o marido se afastar, e então se dirigiu a Seiya.

- Você só fugirá por cima de meu cadáver.

- Isso pode ser arranjado. – Seiya chegou mais perto, para abraçar a mãe. – Por que vocês dois não ficaram na Europa até a reunião geral, como estava combinado?

A mãe riu quando o liberou.

- Com um casamento prestes a acontecer? Não posso crer que meu filho tenha pensado isso. O amor deve ter abalado seu cérebro, amorzinho. – Em seguida, tomou a mão de Saori. – Minha querida, sou Ayume, mãe de Seiya, e desculpo-me pelo mau comportamento dele. Homens!

E a conduziu sem soltá-la, até uma das poltronas da sala principal.

- Eles são irracionais até terem quase oitenta anos. Fico feliz que Netsu tenha envelhecido o bastaste para me comunicar o acontecimento. Sente-se aqui comigo, Saori querida. Temos muita coisa para discutir,

- Mamãe... – Seiya a fitava como que a ameaçá-la, mas Ayume não ligou a mínima.

Ela se sentou, acomodando Saori ao seu lado.

- Fugindo, não? Você devia ter providenciado pelo menos uma escada, Seiya?

Ambos os homens a encararam.

- Vinte e três andares de altura? – murmurou o marido.

Saori recostou-se rindo. A alternativa seria chorar.

Sim, escapara de seu irmão e sua mãe, mas para quê?

Isso ela descobriu algumas horas depois. Quando o sr. Ogawara pediu licença para ir para a suíte com a esposa, e Seiya foi deixado para trocar a roupa por uma que sua mãe consideraria mais adequada para o jantar, uma equipe de garçons arrumou a mesa para cinco.

- Quem mais virá? – Saori perguntou quando Seiya retornou, parecendo tão lindo e perigoso como sempre.

Ele sentou-se à direita dela e pegou-lhe a mão, passando o polegar sobre o anel de esmeralda.

- Vovô, suponho. Ele está agindo como se a tivesse achado para mim e quer os aplausos.

Saori suspirou.

- Ainda podemos fugir. – Mas o sorriso preguiçoso e a placidez de Seiya não sugeriam que ele estava com vontade de sair dali.

De qualquer forma, seria tarde demais, Saori decidiu, vendo o pai dele emergir dos aposentos ouros.

Naquele momento Netsu entrou pela porta principal.

- Minha querida! – exclamou, abaixando-se para beijá-la na testa. – Que bom vê-la novamente, e tão linda.

Netsu se acomodou numa poltrona e sorriu para o filho.

- Bom ver você de volta, Neji. Sabia que Sheiji Kido era pai dessa garota?

Pelo visto, Netsu não perdera tempo em investigá-la. Saori tentou se sentir ofendida, mas por alguma razão não pôde. Devia se comum a família Ogawara investigar todos que ameaçassem adentrar o clã.

- Não! – O sr. Ogawara piscou para ela. – Conheci seu pai quando ele estava numa missão de negócios na antiga Iugoslávia. Ele nos foi de grande ajuda quando começamos a penetrar na Rússia. – Franziu o cenho. – Papai disse "era". Isso significa...

- Sim. Papai morreu num acidente de carro no Oriente Médio, nove anos atrás.

- Sinto muito querida. Sheiji Kido era um homem bom. Pude vê-lo crescendo no corpo diplomático. – Sorriu. – Mas seu nome é Solo agora? Isso significa que se casou? É viúva ou está divorciada?

- Neji!

Saori olhou para trás ao ouvir a censura, e viu Ayume em um espetacular vestido rosa.

- O passado da srta. Kido não nos interessa – afirmou, quando o marido levantou para, muito educado, acomodá-la junto ao grupo. – O que importa é que ela e Seiya vão se casar.

Sorrindo, Ayume tomou o pulso de Saori e admirou o anel de esmeralda.

- Uma escolha adorável. Você fez muito bem, filho.

Saori não sabia se Ayume se referia à escolha da jóia ou da noiva.

- Como assim, querida? – O sr. Ogawara esfregou as mãos em clara satisfação. – Foi uma escolha esplêndida. – Virou-se para Saori. – Meu pai me contou sobre a organização de caridade que você fundou e dirige há alguns anos. Fale-me sobre isso, Saori.

Então ela começou uma explicação sobre a Fundação Graad, a qual produziu muito interesse e se alongou até a metade do lindíssimo jantar.

- Há quanto tempo vocês se conhecem? – Ayume quis saber.

- Tempo bastante para saber que está mulher é meu destino, mamãe – disse Seiya, lançado um longo olhar para Saori.

- Foi desse modo que me senti em relação a sua mãe, logo na primeira vez – murmurou o sr. Ogawara.

Ayume acariciou-lhe a mão.

- Espero, uma vez que nenhum de vocês é adolescente, que o casamento aconteça logo.

Saori baixou os cílios, sentindo-se péssima. Aquelas pessoas eram muito boas para serem enganadas.

Olhou para Seiya, esperando que ele lhes revelasse a verdade, mas ele não disse nada. Apenas apertou-lhe a mão, como se avisando que não falasse.

Muito bem, ficaria calada por ora, mas teria uma conversa muito séria com seu "noivo". Uma coisa era fingir um compromisso para dar a Shunrey uma chance de conseguir o que ela merecia e ajudá-la a manter algo que desejava manter para os filhos. Outra bem diferente era envolver os sentimentos alheios naquela farsa.

Porém, seu controle sobre os acontecimentos voltaria em breve, assim que esclarecesse tudo com Seiya.

- Soube que vocês estiveram na Europa pelos últimos meses. Como foi tudo?

- Visitamos todos os hotéis Ogawara do continente, querida – respondeu Ayume. – Gostamos de fazer aparições não anunciadas periódicas.

Ela fez uma pausa e então surgiu com a pergunta que Saori deveria ter previsto:

- Já decidiu a data, meu bem?

- Eu... Bem... Nós...

- Saori ainda não contou para a mãe dela sobre nossos planos – interrompeu-a Seiya.

- Nossa! Onde ela mora, minha querida?

Saori ficou aliviada. Aquela era uma questão que poderia lidar com absoluta sinceridade.

- Em Boston, com meu irmão. Mas estão viajando no momento.

"Sim. Em minha casa..."

- E quando eles voltarão?

- Não sei bem.

A admiração no semblante de Seiya a encorajou a continuar.

- O itinerário deles pode ser, às vezes... excêntrico.

"Sem mencionar a personalidade dos dois."

- Bem, tornaremos público o noivado assim que você conseguir contar a ela. Espero que sua mãe fique tão encantada com sua escolha quanto ficamos com a de Seiya. – Ayume se mostrava emocionada.

Após a sobremesa e o café, julgando-se uma traidora, Saori agradeceu aos céus quando os pais de Seiya se retiraram, e Netsu falou que era hora de ir para casa.

No minuto que ficaram sozinhos, Seiya se ergueu e tomou as mãos de Saori. Então olhou-a de cima a baixo, aquecendo-lhe o sangue.

- Eu gostaria que tudo tivesse sido diferente hoje. Queria tê-la só para mim. – E puxou-a para seus braços.

- Não, Seiya. Temos de conversar.

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Sobre o quê?

- Sobre contar a verdade a seus pais.

- Como assim?

Ela se liberou dele, impondo certa distância.

- Não se faça de bobo Seiya. Eles acham que estamos mesmo noivos. E também que estamos juntos aqui no hotel.

Saori não supôs nem por um minuto que os pais de Seiya tinham acreditado na desculpa de que ele lhe oferecera um quarto porque havia pintores na casa dela. E, decerto, também não acreditaram que o sistema de incêndio dera pane.

A situação deixava Saori desconfortável. Sobretudo porque... Muito em breve todos saberiam que não existia noivado e que não haveria casamento. Sem dúvida, considerariam-na promíscua. A opinião deles era mais importante para Saori do que gostava de admitir.

- Está usando meu anel, meu anjo. E concordou em ser minha noiva até depois da reunião geral, até o aniversário de Shunrey e Jabu. Isso faz de você, goste ou não, minha noiva. – Aproximou-se. – E faz com eu seja seu. O que me agrada muito, devo dizer.

O súbito sorriso dele tirou o fôlego de Saori. O beijo breve, porém provocante, roubou-lhe a habilidade de raciocinar. Entretanto, consegui afastar-se de novo.

- Sinto-me uma fraude Seiya. Não podemos continuar fazendo isso com eles. São pessoas maravilhosas. Gosto dos dois.

- Eu também. Mas o que mudou com a chegada de meus pais? As razões pela qual quero que meu avô pense que somos noivos também se aplicam aos dois. Não se esqueça, o propósito desse exercício não é enganar alguém por lucro, mas dar a Shunrey a chance de obter o que pertence a ela e seus filhos. Aqueles garotos são meus sobrinhos, Saori. Filhos de meu único irmão. Quero que sejam incluídos em nossa árvore genealógica.

Ela mordiscou o lábio e o encarou.

- Tudo bem, o retorno dos seus pais não deveria ter mudado nada. Mas me sinto cada vez pior com essa farsa. Não vamos nos casar, e independente do que você lhes disser, ambos ficarão muito desapontados.

- Mas não dissemos a eles que vamos nos casar.

- Isso é um embuste. Você falou para seu pai que estava fugindo coma pessoa amada.

- Não. Apenas perguntei a ele se já ouvira falar em fugir coma pessoa amada. O restante, eles deduziram.

Saori suspirou.

- Seiya...

Aquele apelo o fez trazê-la para seus braços e aninhá-la contra o peito.

- Não sabe que me deixou louco a noite toda, meu bem? – Seiya inclinou a cabeça e encontrou os lábios dela.

Aquele era o beijo que Saori desejara desde o começo. Adorava o gosto de Seiya, a sensação das mãos másculas em suas costas, a força dos ombros sob suas palmas.

Ela o amava. A profundidade daquele amor preencheu-lhe a alma e deu-lhe vontade de chorar.

- Ah, como eu te quero! – sussurrou ele contra a boca carnuda. – Bem, ou saio daqui agora mesmo ou acabaremos na cama nos próximos dez minutos.

Ela fez que não.

- Eu sei, querida. Você não se sentiria confortável devido às circunstâncias.

- Aonde você dormirá?

- Em meu barco. É ótimo lá, e não será a primeira vez. – Sorrindo, beijou-lhe o rosto. – Quer vir comigo?

Era tudo o que ela queria, mas meneou a cabeça.

Mais uma vez Seiya falou:

- Eu sei. Voltarei a tempo para o café da manhã. Durma bem.

Saori foi para a cama e ficou deitada no escuro, sabendo que tinha de tomar uma decisão.

Ficar ali, com os pais de Seiya, vê-los todos os dias, amando-o e ciente da relação impossível, tornaria sua vida um caos. Certo, então. Partiria na manhã seguinte.

**0oo0oo0**

Mil desculpas pela demora.

**Marina Jolie:** Sim, Saori realmente tem um segredo. Que ela acha que a impedi de fica com o Seiya. Mas veremos até onde vai o amor deles.

**Dragonesa:** Que bom que vc está gostando. Seiya e Saori andam bem animados mesmo.


	9. Chapter 9

Apenas um Acordo

**Apenas um Acordo?**

Na manhã seguinte Saori estava pronta para ir embora quando encontrou os pais de Seiya.

- Tem mesmo que ir Saori? – Neji Ogawara a fitou desapontado.

- Infelizmente, é que ainda tenho que passar em meu escritório e...

- Mas não antes do desjejum – disse Ayume, com toda a seriedade. – Que aliás, já chegou. Venha e junte-se a mim.

Com um quimono vermelho de seda, Ayume saiu à varanda e sentou-se a uma mesa com um enorme guarda-sol. Então serviu café e suco de laranja para Saori e para si mesma.

- Seu escritório pode esperar. Além do mais, hoje é domingo. Imagino que não trabalhe nos fins de semana.

- Na maioria deles – admitiu Saori, acomodando-se diante de Ayume, enquanto um trio de garçons carregava bandejas com as mais deliciosas iguarias.

- Você é pior que meu filho, Saori. Mas agora terão que começar a cuidar mais um do outro e se dedicar menos a seus trabalhos.

- Sábado e domingo são os dias em que mexo na papelada da Fundação Graad.

O sr. Ogawara se juntou a elas.

- O café está com um aroma delicioso. – disse ao se aproximar.

Apesar do delicioso aroma dos pães e bolos, Saori optou apenas por frutas e torradas.

- Meu marido é quem deveria comer coisas leves assim. – Ayume acariciou a mão dele. – Já teve dois infartos. Motivo pelo qual aposentou-se cedo. E eu o quero a meu lado por muitos anos mais. Você terá de se certificar de que meu filho não exagere também, Saori.

- Bom dia – soou a voz rouca e gostosa, agora já familiar para Saori.

Ela se virou na cadeira e arregalou os olhos. Era absurdo o efeito que Seiya lhe causava. De bermuda jeans e camisa cinza, estava magnífico. Cada músculo forte da coxa bronzeada podia ser apreciado, e os braços e ombros imploravam por ser tocados. A boca, quando ele se baixou para beijá-la, era um convite ao deleite. O semblante lhe fazia promessas perversas que Saori não via a hora de que se cumprissem.

Ayume sorriu.

- Bom dia, filho. Coma conosco.

- Ótimo! – E sentou-se ao lado de Saori. – E depois, minha noiva e eu vamos passear de barco.

Saori suspirou resignada. Não seria tão fácil assim partir. Não sabia se teria coragem de um dia se afastar de Seiya.

Enfim, depois de muitas manobras, Seiya atracou num canto isolado.

- Pronto! – anunciou com um sorriso maroto. – Pela dificuldade de acesso, aqui estamos em total privacidade. E poderemos ser nós mesmos.

Nós... Aquele pronome tinha um som muito especial, e por minutos Saori ficou parada, fitando-o, pensando se algum milagre poderia acontecer e tornar aquele sonho realidade.

- Nadar antes ou depois do almoço?

- Antes. – Claro, ela precisava fazer alguma coisa para esfriar o corpo, antes que optasse pela promessa íntima que lia nos olhos dele.

- Eu trouxe um maiô para você. Está pendurado atrás da porta da cabine.

O maiô branco a surpreendeu. Esperava um biquíni pequeno e extravagante. Contente com a escolha de Seiya, vestiu-o.

Encontrou-o na água quando retornou ao deque.

- Venha, Saori. Tem um metro e meio de profundidade, e a temperatura está fabulosa.

Saori desceu pela escadinha da popa e nadou até que seus músculos doessem. Em seguida, deitou-se de costas e se pôs a boiar, deixando o sol quente acariciar-lhe a pele.

- Parece uma sereia – brincou Seiya ao seu lado.

Lentamente, ele deslizou as mãos por sua cintura e a puxou para si, beijando-a com ardor.

A excitação crescente a fez enlaçar as pernas em volta dele e aprofundar o beijo, desejando que aquele momento não acabasse nunca.

Estava quase sem fôlego quando Seiya afastou os lábios.

- Vamos voltar a bordo antes que você pegue uma insolação.

Lá em cima, Seiya a embrulhou numa grande toalha e começou a secá-la.

- Seus cabelos estão pingando, Seiya. Você não tem outra toalha?

- Não.

Quando Saori abriu a toalha e pôs em volta dele também, Seiya respirou fundo e a abraçou.

- Eu te quero Saori. Muito. Deixá-la ontem à noite foi uma tortura.

- Precisamos conversar. Há algo que você precisa saber.

- Mais tarde. – E estendeu a toalha sobre o deque ensolarado, fazendo Saori se deitar. – Neste momento preciso de você. Aqui, sob esse céu.

E passaram o resto do dia fazendo amor, ao sol, saboreando o piquenique que o hotel empacotara para Seiya, bebericando vinho e mergulhando, até que o astro-rei se pôs e a maré começou a baixar.

Relutantes, vestiram-se. Seiya achou para Saori um enorme suéter para usar na viagem de volta.

- Não posso me lembrar de um dia mais delicioso – ela comentou quando ele colocou o barco em movimento.

- Haverá muitos outros assim.

Saori sabia que devia protestar, fazê-lo ver que aquela relação teria um final triste, por mais que quisesse que fosse diferente.

- Seiya, não. Você tem de me ouvir.

- Não posso perdê-la. Ainda não. Por favor, Saori, fique comigo. Só mais um pouco.

Como resistir? Impossível, mesmo sabendo que o "só mais um pouco" significava até a reunião geral. Com que facilidade se permitira viver aquilo como se não fosse apenas uma farsa, pelo bem dele...

- Está certo, seiya.

Enquanto subiam pelo luxuoso elevador privativo, após o trajeto silencioso, Seiya quis saber.

- Você está bem?

Ela conseguiu esboçar um sorriso fraco.

- Claro – mentiu.

Mas quando, entraram na suíte, Saori teve uma visão inesperada, e soube que, se achara que tinha problemas antes, nem imaginara a metade deles.

- Ah! Até que enfim! – O sr. Ogawara se levantou, sorridente. – Estávamos pensando em chamar a Guarda Costeira. Veja a surpresa que temos para você, Saori.

- Mamãe! – disse ela, atônita. – O que está fazendo aqui?

- Sua mãe telefonou porque seu irmão falou que você talvez estivesse aqui com meu filho – explicou Ayume. – É lógico, nós os convidamos para virem. Não poderia deixá-los, com o cheiro de tinta. Que pena eles terem se desencontrado de você ao chegarem, ontem...

Saori encarou a mãe, que tinha um sorriso afável no rosto.

- Minha querida criança... Quer dizer que você e esse jovem rapaz têm boas notícias? Apresente-me seu noivo, amor.

Saori viu os cifrões brilhando nas pupilas da mãe e desejou sumir dali. No entanto, alinhou os ombros e tornou-se a filha de seu pai.

- Mamãe apresento-lhe Seiya Ogawara. Seiya, minha mãe, Hanna Kido.

Hanna cumprimentou Seiya com toda a graça, e Saori suspirou, aliviada. Sua mãe nunca teria admitido aos Ogawara que a filha fugira da própria casa para não ter de recebê-la, ou mesmo que os pintores era uma invenção.

- Onde está Abel?

Hanna informou:

- No escritório. Tem um vasto suprimento de jogos de computadores. Podemos não vê-lo pelas próximas duas semanas.

"_Isso seria bom demais"_

- E falando em duas semanas, filha, Ayume e eu achamos que podemos aprontar tudo até lá. Seu aniversário seria uma data perfeita para o casamento. Não acha?

Saori não sabia o que dizer, e adorou sentir os braços de Seiya envolverem-na por trás, dando-lhe apoio.

- Não! – exclamou, a voz alta e descontrolada. – É muito... cedo.

- Bobagem. – Ayume riu. – Daremos um jeito. E, para que possamos preparar o evento em um prazo tão curto, Hanna e eu concordamos que ela e o seu irmão se mudarão para os aposentos Coral.

- Parece que as bruxas estão mesmo soltas – dizia Saori, no dia seguinte, quando eles, mais uma vez, conseguiram escapar, dessa vez para o veleiro, atracado na marina do condomínio de Seiya. – Primeiro, seus pais chegam de surpresa, depois, minha mãe e meu irmão se mudam par o hotel. Agora querem marcar nosso casamento. Meu Deus! O que mais?

- Não se preocupe, Saori. Uma coisa a que não podem nos forçar é dizer "sim". Tudo o que precisamos fazer quando a hora chegar é dizer "não, eu não aceito".

- Devíamos ter dito isso no momento em que começaram a fazer planos para nós, Seiya. Porém, enquanto você passou a manhã cuidando das coisas em sua casa, estive ocupada provando vestidos de casamento que não intenção de usar. Temos de detê-los!

Seiya se deitou num banco na cabine do piloto, a cabeça no colo dela, os olhos escondidos atrás dos óculos de sol.

- Estragaria o plano todo se você desistisse agora, Saori. Vamos... Só falta uma semana e meia para a reunião geral. Podemos sobreviver até lá.

- Meu aniversário, o suposto dia do nosso enlace, é o dia seguinte ao da reunião. O que propõe? Deixar-me plantada no altar, ou eu o deixo lá?

Ele achou graça.

- Como você preferir. Creio que não seria nada gentil de minha parte abandoná-la no altar. Portanto, faço eu o papel de rejeitado. Parecerei triste mas manterei a cabeça erguida, dizendo a todos que nós não combinávamos, afinal. Nesse momento, não será mais importante, porque a reunião terá acabado, e vovô não terá votado para que a companhia abra o capital. O que dará a Shunrey mais um ano para provar-se competente sem minha ajuda.

Saori tirou os próprios óculos escuros e o encarou.

- Você vai largar a companhia no dia seguinte à reunião geral?

- Não. Pretendo esperar até o aniversário de Shunrey e Jabu, que será três dias após o seu. Quero que minha prima tenha a chance que prometi a Shiryu dar a ela. – Ele a fitou. – E sei agora que tenho de viver a vida que escolhi, não aquela a que fui forçado pelas circunstâncias.

- E o que quer Seiya? Voltar a pilotar aviões?

- Nada isso. Pretendo dirigir uma escola de aviação. – O olhar dele pareceu distante. – Não há nada mais gratificante do que assistir uma outra pessoa, sobretudo jovem, de repente está voando sem auxílio, no controle de tudo. Dar às crianças o conhecimento de que elas podem fazer isso certo é uma sensação incrível. É mágica, Saori.

- Sim – concordou, pensando nos pequenos que vira com suas primeiras cadeiras de roda, as primeiras próteses, os primeiros aparelhos de surdez.

Contente, Saori deslizou as mãos pelos cabelos dele.

- Sim, Seiya, sei muito bem como é.

Ele assentiu, os olhos semicerrados.

Saori pensou em Shunrey, que fazia o trabalho de diretora, mas nunca tivera os seus esforços reconhecidos. Nos sobrinhos de Seiya, que podiam crescer para herdar as rédeas de um conglomerado internacional. E também no próprio Seiya e suas pupilas brilhantes, quando falara da escola de aviação. Ou quando lhe contara... Sobre o que queria... A casa no campo, a família numerosa.

De repente, sua garganta apertou, causando-lhe dor.

- Tudo bem, Seiya. Posso agüentar até o final.

Ele lhe ofereceu um sorriso deslumbrante, e o coração dela disparou.

- Não se preocupe, meu bem. Acho que os convenceremos de que, se nos pressionarem muito, acabaremos fugindo e estragando a festa que tanto querem. – Seiya ponderou um pouco. – É claro que podíamos fazer exatamente isso.

Ela teve um sobressalto.

- Fugir? Para quê?

- Por muitos motivos. – Ele se sentou, os cabelos brilhando sob o sol.

Saori o estudou com atenção e sentiu o sangue esquentar nas veias.

- Esse, por exemplo, é um motivo.

- Esse qual?

- O jeito como você me olha. – Ergueu a mão e afagou os ombros e braços nus dela.

O ardor interno que a invadiu deixou-a sem fala.

Seiya a fez experimentar sua excitação.

- Viu o que você faz comigo, querida?

Saori se afastou alguns centímetros, devido aos outros barcos ancorados.

- Não é mais do que você faz comigo.

- Nesse caso, vamos resolver isso, meu amor.

Meu amor? Ele falava sério? Decerto que não.

Saori sabia que tinha de dizer tudo a Seiya, mas os beijos ardentes fizeram tudo desaparecer de sua mente, levando-a a seu pequeno mundo de fantasias.

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0**

**Oi pessoal, desculpem pela demora. Mais aqui está mais um capítulo. È curtinho, mas necessário. A mãe interreseira e o irmão mimado da Saori tinham que aparecer para atormentá-la, e eles é que vão bagunçar os planos do Seiya. O próximo será o penúltimo, e vai revelar todos os segredos. Os bons e os nem tão bons assim. Aguardem, não vai demorar dessa vez.**

**Marina Jolie**: Menina, você tem razão. A Saori é mesmo doida de pensar em ir embora. Ah, e ela não é nem uma mafiosa não. Mas o segredo que ela esconde pode por em risco o romance dos dois. O que eu duvido, mas veremos.

**Dragonesa:**Concordo com você. Tudo e nada. Infelizmente tive que introduzir os pais do Seiya e nesse o irmão e mãe da Saori apareceram outra vez. Tudo isso para o desenrolar final da história. Um mal necessário. Espero que o próximo seja melhor para você. Será o penúltimo.

**Saory2000:**Que bom que você está gostando. Fico feliz em ter mais uma leitora. Obrigada.


	10. Chapter 10

**Apenas um acordo?**

Que bom que Saori sabia que suas fantasias eram efêmeras, porque no momento em que adentraram a suíte Regency, a realidade a atingiu como um soco.

Além dos pais de Seiya e Hanna kido, encontravam-se lá Netsu e Jabu, que olhavam, acusadores, para Seiya e Saori.

Shunrey, ainda com a bolsa, como se também tivesse acabado de entrar, virou-se com a chegada deles. Estava pálida, parecendo agoniada.

- Sinto muito – murmurou. – Oh, Seiya, desculpe-me! Tentei detê-lo, mas era tarde demais quando cheguei lá.

- Olá, Shunrey – Seiya a cumprimentou. – Jabu, o que o trás aqui?

- Um artigo interessante no jornal de hoje. – Jabu se levantou.

Ninguém mais deu uma palavra, entretanto, Saori soube que, de alguma maneira, eles tinham sido descobertos.

- Mesmo? – Seiya o encarou com frieza. – E de que se trata, primo?

- O anuncio de seu noivado.

- Anuncio de noivado?- interveio Saori. – Não era para haver nenhum anúncio público!

- Bem, mas há. – Jabu abriu o jornal que segurava debaixo do braço. – Completo, com a data do casamento, que, de forma muito conveniente, será no dia seguinte à reunião geral. Devo salientar, para quem ainda não entendeu, que graças a seu noivado, Seiya, os votos dados na referida reunião serão contrários a tornar a companhia de capital aberto.

Saori ia responder, mas Seiya apertou-lhe a mão, impedindo-a.

- E daí? Alguma objeção? Tive a impressão de que você também queria que a empresa permanecesse sob o controle da família. Se mudou de idéia, é uma lastima que não vá conseguir votos em tão poucos dias. Talvez no próximo ano seja capaz de maneja as coisas, Jabu. Mas não agora.

- Sim, é uma pena mesmo. Sobretudo para minha irmã.

- Irmã? – O sr. Ogawara arqueou uma sobrancelha. – O que ela tem a ver com tudo isso? Bem, ninguém mais a viu desde que era adolescente. Nem mesmo sua mãe, pelo que sei.

Saori fitou Seiya, cujo olhar mantinha-se fixo no primo.

Era obvio que Jabu não tivera tempo de apresentar Shunrey de maneira apropriada.

- Mas, uma vez que seu avô conta com minhas ações, Seiya, em adição às de minha mãe e minha irmã, imagino que ele vá se pronunciar a favor do capital aberto no conglomerado Ogawara, agora que seu falso compromisso foi desmascarado.

- O que o faz pensar que é falso?

Jabu deu alguns passos, aproximando-se de Seiya.

- Isso significa que é verdadeiro?

- Algum problema em relação a isso?

- Evidente que sim. Se você pretende seguir com isso, está deliberadamente tentando cortar minha irmã, e não vou admitir.

- Jabu, por favor – disse Shunrey. – Esqueça isso.

- Srta. Yanama, não é seu lugar, como funcionária, estar presente a esta reunião de família – Netsu a admoestou. – Qualquer que seja o tipo de relação que tenha com Jabu, não lhe dá o direito de intervir nos negócios Ogawara. Sugiro que se retire.

- Ela vai ficar, vovô. - Seiya passou o braço pelos ombros da prima.

- Eu lhe falei, Seiya!- gritou Netsu, levantando-se com a ajuda da bengala. – Avisei que esses dois estavam conspirando! Se o que esse rapaz nos disse é verdade, só pode culpar a si mesmo se a família perder o controle da companhia!

O sr. Ogawara, com docilidade, colocou-o sentado de volta na poltrona.

- Acalme-se, papai. Dê uma chance a Seiya de explicar. Por que devemos aceitar a palavra de Jabu contra a dele?

Jabu ignorou a todos e se aproximou ainda mais de Seiya, encarando-o sem pestanejar.

- Não contava que eu visse esse artigo não é? Mas vi. E prefiro revelar os fatos e ver seu avô tirar a empresa de você do que assistir às esperanças e sonhos de minha irmã serem destruídos.

Saori tomou o jornal de Jabu e olhou a foto tirada na festa que ela e Seiya haviam comparecido. Os dois se entreolhavam, distraídos de tudo e de todos ao redor. A manchete dizia:

_Herdeiro do Império Ogawara vai se casar com a filha do último embaixador._

Logo embaixo, um breve artigo começava:

_Hanna Kido, mãe da futura noiva, disse que está felicíssima..._

Saori não continuou a leitura, mas atirou o jornal longe, lançando um olhar acusador para a mãe.

- Mãe! Como você pôde?

Jabu deu um passo atrás e sorriu de modo grosseiro.

- Por que ela não deveria? Faz sentido, considerando que a família inteira estará aqui para a reunião. Isso os poupará de fazer uma outra viagem para vir a seu casamento.

- Seiya, está planejando ou não se casar com Saori?

- É lógico que sim, mamãe... – e conduziu Saori e Shunrey até o sofá vago. – Quer um drinque, querida? E você, Shunrey? Todos os outros aqui parecem estar servidos.

Sem esperar resposta, foi par o bar, onde serviu um uísque e duas taças de vinho branco. Retornando, entregou um para Saori e outro para Shunrey. Então, acomodou-se entre as duas, imperturbável.

- Parece que temos um problema aqui – murmurou, cruzando um cotovelo sobre o joelho nu, equilibrando o copo na coxa. – Um distúrbio de comunicação. Por favor, vamos conversar sobre isso.

- Saori deveria estar bebendo vinho, Seiya? – Netsu perguntou. – Considerando que você espera engravidá-la sem demora...

Hanna se voltou para ele:

- Não é necessário se preocupar com isso, certo, Saori querida? E seu noivo, já sabe?

Saori olhou para a mãe então, tremendo, colocou a taça na mesa de centro e se levantou:

- Não. Nunca achei necessário contar a Seiya que sou incapaz de gerar. Como vocês todos já forma informados, o noivado foi uma farsa.

- Saori, eu... – Seiya também se ergueu.

- Não. –interrompeu-o. – Esqueça, Seiya. Não vê que é tarde demais para fingir? O jogo acabou.

Ela gesticulou para a face chocada dos mais velhos.

- Jabu contou-lhes a verdade. Nós tentamos, mas fracassamos. Sinto muito, Shunrey.

Ainda sentada Shunrey segurou a mão de Saori, dando-lhe coragem para continuar.

- Na realidade, quero me desculpar com todos vocês. O que fizemos foi repreensível. Embora tenhamos agido com as melhores intenções, isso não suaviza o fato de termos mentido.

- Mas por quê? – Netsu quis saber? – Qual era o propósito de vocês?

Antes que Saori pudesse falar, Shunrey adiantou-se:

- Para impedir você de votar e abrir o capital da empresa.

- Ah, então vocês fracassaram, com toda a certeza. – Apoiando-se na bengala, Netsu ficou de pé e encarou o neto. – E pensar que você, de meu próprio sangue, iria conspirar com esse... cafajeste...

Netsu apontou para Jabu.

- E com essa mulher, que me causa náuseas. A companhia terá capital aberto no dia seguinte à reunião geral. É meu direito e meu dever, como presidente, fazer com que isso aconteça, uma vez que não há um Ogawara para comandar o leme. Você, Seiya, está despedido.

- Não, vovô! Não será assim! Prometi a Shiryu! E o estatuto da empresa não diz que tem que ser um homem Ogawara. Apenas cita Ogawara e...

- Espere, Seiya – Jabu interferiu, mais calmo agora. – Se você não pretende tirar minha irmã do jogo, talvez possamos conversar melhor. Pode ser que eu estivesse errado. Se pretende mesmo se casar com Saori, é possível que não seja tão desastroso quanto julguei e...

- Tem toda razão. Quero mesmo me casar com Saori. – Seiya desviou o olhar para ela. – Aqui, agora, na frente de todos, Saori, estou lhe dizendo que quero que nosso noivado seja tão real quanto é nosso amor. Sei que você me ama, e eu te amo, também. Quer se casar comigo?

De súbito, as lagrimas se acumularam nos olhos dela.

- Não, Seiya. Você passou as últimas semanas me cortejando, fazendo amor comigo, cuidando para que eu me apaixonasse, mas não vou mais ser usada. Só está me pedindo em casamento porque acha que isso resolve tudo. É uma pena se sua família acabar perdendo o controle dos negócios, mas não serei mais parte de nenhum tipo de esquema para ajudá-los a mantê-la!

- Mas e quanto a minha irmã? – Jabu quis saber.

Saori se voltou para ele.

- Acho que ela é capaz de falar por si mesma. E já não é sem tempo. Sua irmã é a que tem mais em jogo aqui, embora tenham sido você e Seiya a armar o plano inicial. Quer saber? Vocês dois são tão ruins quanto os conservadores Ogawara.

- Conservadores Ogawara? Está me incluindo nisso, mocinha?

- Sim, estou sr. Ogawara. E a você também, Netsu. Sobretudo você, embora eu o admire desde o momento em que nos conhecemos. Naquele dia embarquei nessa farsa na tentativa de pôr Seiya no lugar dele. Achei que era presunçoso e precisava levar uma lição.

Fez uma pausa e notou que Seiya a estava estudando com atenção.

- Aquele dia, quando você me pediu para chamá-lo de vovô, fiquei emocionada. E recusei-me pela exata razão que lhe dei: não me sentia no direito, porque isso sempre foi uma mentira. – Olhou para Seiya. – Pelo pouco tempo que o conheço, penso o mesmo de você. Lamento ter de dizer isso, mas vocês dois têm um ponto cego na empresa. Só para superar os efeitos desse ponto o noivado entre mim e Seiya foi inventado. Peço-lhes desculpas.

- Saori, não. Você não precisa explicar. Não está realmente envolvida.

- Oh, sim, estou. Nunca deveria ter me envolvido, mas aconteceu, claro, porque concordei em ajudar um homem aflito e uma mulher a quem tem sido negado o direito a algo que ela faz muito bem. – Saori olhou para os quatro homens presentes. – A verdade é que todos estão sofrendo de um preconceito machista. E você, Seiya, não é diferente. Usou-me no começo porque eu era uma voz feminina conveniente ao telefone. E agora, me pediu em casamento só porque viu seu plano indo por água abaixo.

- Saori, eu...

- Netsu, sr. Ogawara, vocês precisam saber que há mulheres com dons de comando. Shunrey tem sido a verdadeira diretora de sua companhia desde que o irmão de Seiya morreu. Ela é inteligente, qualificada em administração de empresas, e apenas porque é mulher vocês lhe negam o tipo de progresso que merece e conquistou.

- Isso não é verdade! – gritou Netsu. – Essa garota progrediu mais rápido do que qualquer outra mulher na companhia, e tudo porque Shiryu e Seiya a levaram com eles. O sucesso ela deve a meus netos. E já subiu lá dentro até o patamar possível.

- Errado vovô. O sucesso que tenho, devo a ela. E Shunrey não subiu tudo o que deveria, pois merece o cargo de diretora-geral.

- Só um Ogawara tem direito a isso!

Shunrey se ergueu.

- Sou uma ogawara, Netsu. De nascimento. Meu nome é Shunrey Tsuki Yanama Ogawara.

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0**

**Nossa, faz muito tempo mesmo né?**

**Me desculpem, mas tive muitos problemas. Estava sem computador, e muito ocupada estudando. Agora, as coisas melhoraram e estão mais calmas.**

**O último capítulo ainda vem essa semana.**

**Espero que tenham gostado. O mistério da Saori finalmente foi revelado. E o da Shunrey também. Vamos ver se os velhos ogawara vão aceitar. Ou se Seiya e Saori vão se acertar.**

**Bjos...**

**Obrigada!!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Finalmente, depois de muito atraso, a fic chegou ao fim. A quem acompanha, peço minhas humildes desculpas. Deu um baita trabalho, mas consegui concluir. E dedico esse capítulo e toda a fic a uma pessoa que foi muito importante para que eu tivesse a dedicação de continuar com a história até o fim. _ Marina Jolie. _ Muito obrigada, por sua atenção, e claro, por ter acompanhado todos os capítulos, por suas reviews, sempre carinhosas e estimulantes. Você é uma ótima escritora, continue com suas fics desse casal tão querido. **_

_**Obrigada a todos por acompanharem. **_

**Fic UA, Saint Seiya. **

**Casal principal: Seiya e Saori.**

**Baseada na história Um Beijo, de Judy Gill. Qualquer semelhança não é mera coincidência. **

**--------------------------------------- Apenas um acordo? ---------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------- By Ravena Taisho -----------------------------------------**

A discórdia geral se seguiu ao anuncio repentino.

- Irmã de Jabu?

- Não pode ser!

- Ela não é uma Ogawara! É a mulher que levou Shiryu a...

- Basta! – exclamou Shunrey, com tamanha autoridade que conseguiu silêncio instantâneo. – Acalmem-se e me deixem explicar. Meu nome, como falei, é Shunrey Yanama Tsuki Ogawara. Sou irmã de Jabu sim.

- Isso não é verdade! – Netsu colocou-se em pé uma vez mais, cambaleando sobre a bengala. – Você não é uma ogawara, micinha. Você e Jabu estão conspirando. E a partir de agora está demitida. Eu sabia que vocês dois tinham alguma carta escondida. Não permitirei...

Netsu parou quando uma um acesso de tosse o obrigou a voltar à cadeira, apoiado pelo filho.

Shunrey encarou a família que nunca a conhecera. Saori admirou sua força e coragem.

- Trabalho para a empresa como Shunrey Yanama, desde que você, Sr. Ogawara, me rejeitou anos atrás. E gostaria de continuar isso por muitos anos. Quando Seiya e Jabu tramaram esse plano em meu beneficio, seguindo o ultimato de Netsu para Seiya, aceitei, relutante, porque não pude ver outra saída. Não pretendíamos que isso fosse mais do que um arranjo temporário, um artifício para ganhar um pouco de tempo. Mais um ano.

- Por quê? – perguntou Netsu. – Não esperavam que eu durasse mais um ano?

- Você? – Shunrey deu risada. – Irá viver mil anos com esse seu jeito briguento e fazendo as coisas do jeito que quer. Tentou coagir Seiya a se casar, porque queria seguir uma política antiquada. Seiya, porque é um bom neto, fez o melhor que pôde para acalmá-lo. E não porque achou que você ia morrer, mas porque prometi a ele que quando meu irmão e eu fizéssemos trinta anos votaríamos com ele e diversos para impedir toda e qualquer tentativa de vender as ações da Ogawara na bolsa de valores. A única maneira de impedi-lo de fazer isso este ano, Netsu, era convencê-lo de que Seiya ia se casar e em breve.

Virou-se para Saori.

- Todos nós lhe devemos desculpas por tê-la envolvido nisso. Tentei impedir que Jabu viesse aqui, Saori, mas nada do que falei o dissuadiu. Quando cheguei, o dano estava feito. Meu irmão já a desmascarara. – Shunrey parou e deu um olhar magoado para seu gêmeo.

- Rey, chega. – o tom de Jabu continha uma ameaça velada.

- Desculpe-me, mas estou cansada de segredos. Esta família tem de saber de sua dedicação à empresa também.

- O quê? – protestou o senhor Ogawara.

- Agora não, Rey!

Os irmãos se entreolharam, indiferente as expressões curiosas dos demais. Após um momento, Shunrey assentiu.

- Certo, mais tarde. Netsu, Sr. Ogawara, deixem-me esclarecer isso para vocês dois. Nenhum de nós, da geração mais jovem quis que a companhia saísse de nossas mãos, mas Seiya, que está sendo forçado a dirigi-la, não quer isso. Eu, que quero muito, nunca serei capaz de fazê-lo. Vejo isso agora. Tudo não passou de um exercício fútil. Façam o que quiserem com a JetCorp. Peço minha demissão.

- De jeito nenhum! Não vou aceitar isso, Shunrey. Sou eu quem está desistindo.

- Você não pode, Seiya. – sussurrou Netsu. – Neji, diga a seu filho que ele não pode se demitir.

- Sinto muito vovô. Já estou fora. E há um excelente membro da família numa posição muito melhor que eu para tomar as rédeas, por isso sugiro que aproveite o momento. Encare, não há outra saída.

- Oh, sim, há! – declarou Netsu, batendo a bengala no chão. – E todos vocês sabem qual é.

Mais uma vez Shunrey tomou a frente.

- É lógico que sabemos, assim como sabemos que você não fará isso. Seiya devia ter apostado em seu blefe anos atrás, e eu também. Contudo, estou fazendo isso agora.

Netsu empinou o queixo.

- O que quer dizer com "blefe", mocinha?

- Você sabe muito bem, velhote. Não tem a menor intenção de abrir o capital da empresa.

- Ah, não tenho? – desafiou-a.

- Não. – Shunrey sorriu – E, uma vez que Seiya se demitiu, ou você põe a venda às ações da companhia ou...

Netsu tornou a bater a bengala no chão.

- Ou o quê?!

- Ou me dá o cargo que sou perfeitamente capaz de exercer.

- O estatuto...

- ...estipula um ogawara.

- _Um homem ogawara_, não uma mulher.

Shunrey deu de ombros.

- Fique à vontade. A companhia é sua. Porém, se me perder, perdera também o melhor chefe de segurança que já teve. – Olhou para o irmão. – Desculpe-me Jabu, eles precisam saber que você também está no time.

Com isso, Shunrey deus as costas e partiu. Saori a seguiu, ignorando o chamado de Seiya.

As duas mulheres desceram juntas no elevador.

Chegando ao térreo, Shunrey passou o braço sobre os ombros de Saori.

- Você precisa de uma carona?

Incapaz de falar, Saori assentiu.

- Onde?

- Tanto faz. Qualquer lugar... longe daqui.

- Certo. – Shunrey deu-lhe um beijo. – Vamos para minha casa tomar um bom vinho.

*

*

*

- Se você a ama, primo, vá atrás dela – disse Jabu, fitando Seiya com sinceridade.

- Devo dizer que, enfim, conseguiu surpreender todo mundo, Jabu. Inclusive a mim.

Jabu achou graça e estendeu-lhe a mão.

- Quer apostar dez dólares como sei para onde escaparam aquelas malucas? Sem dúvida, estão se embriagando na casa de Rey.

Seiya aceitou o cumprimento do primo.

- Saori não. Ela não bebe mais que uma taça de vinho.

Jabu, todavia, não estava ouvindo. Já abrira a porta e chamara o elevador.

- Neji, Ayume, Netsu, Seiya, vamos todos para casa de minha irmã, por favor. Ainda há coisas que vocês têm de saber.

Seiya perdeu Jabu no primeiro sinal vermelho e chegou à casa de Shunrey primeiro.

As duas estavam na segunda garrafa de vinho branco, falando mal dos homens, quando ele chegou ao quintal.

Saori pôs-se de pé, levantando o copo num gesto para avisá-lo que não se aproximasse. Shunrey continuou sentada à mesa, sorrindo.

- Não quero falar com você – disse Saori. – Shunrey e eu decidimos que não gostamos dos homens, não foi, Rey?

- Sim, nada de homens...

- Viu? Nada de homens – repetiu Saori, tropeçando nas palavras.

- Mas eu quero falar com você.

- Não quero ouvir, Seiya.

- Você não tem escolha.

Saori deu um passo para trás.

- Vá embora, não quero vê-lo.

- Você disse que eu a fiz me amar – acusou-a.

- E daí? Esse não é um dos seus pontos fortes? Fazer as mulheres se apaixonarem?

- Não que eu já tenha notado.

- Mentiroso! – gargalhou Shunrey. – Shiryu me falou que você destrói corações desde os catorze anos.

- Shunrey, saia daqui.

Para espanto de Saori, Shunrey pegou a garrafa de vinho e saiu andando, deixando-a sozinha com Seiya perto da piscina. O que acontecera com as mulheres unidas contra os homens do planeta todo?

Saori deu outro passo para trás e caiu direto na piscina. Seiya pulou atrás e a tomou nos braços.

- Seiya, suma daqui! – gritou.

Não surtiu nenhum efeito.

Seiya a beijou e beijou até que ela se agarrasse a ele. Até ser interrompido por uma voz perplexa:

- Seiya, o que está fazendo dentro da piscina, de roupa?

Gemendo, ele virou a cabeça.

- Estou tentando fazer amor com minha noiva, mamãe. Se não se importa.

- Oh, não me importo, imagine! Mas seu avô pode ficar um pouco escandalizado. Você não podia ter encontrado um lugar mais apropriado?

- Foi para cá que Saori me trouxe. Ela tem me guiado há semanas. Poder nos deixar a sós para que eu descubra para onde pretende me levara gora?

- Não, filho. – o Sr Ogawara conduzia o pai pelo gramado. – Saia daí, por favor. Decidimos que uma conferencia familiar vai começar.

Seiya pegou Saori no colo e a levou até a borda. Então, tomando impulso, saiu e a ajudou a se erguer. Ela ficou surpresa por poder caminhar, mesmo que cambaleando.

Abel e Hanna, tendo chegado ela não sabia como, nem com quem, a olhavam boquiabertos.

- Olhe, mamãe. Saori está bêbada.

Saori empurrou o irmão.

- Cale-se.

Shunreu apareceu com uma colcha grossa e com ela envolveu Saori, conduzindo-a até uma cadeira.

- Sente-se antes que caia. Você é mesmo fraca para beber, não? Vai ter de aprender. Todos os Ogawara criam resistência ao álcool.

Saori queria dizer-lhe que não estava sofrendo pelo excesso de álcool, mas pela ausência de Seiya. Mas, com ele ao seu lado, não poderia. Aliás, parecia não poder falar nada.

Jabu apareceu, carregando duas garrafas de champanhe em uma mão e uma bandeja de taças na outra. Depositou tudo sobre a mesa, tirou a rolha de uma garrafa, serviu a taça, e estendeu a primeira a Netsu, que esperou até que todos os demais fossem servidos.

Vovô Ogawara se levantou.

- Eu gostaria de propor um brinde. – Ergueu a taça. – À primeira mulher na direção geral da JetCorp, Shunrey Ogawara. Em pendência da aprovação do quadro, é claro.

Shunrey olhou para ele em silencio total. Ninguém disse mais uma palavra, nem mesmo um sussurro foi ouvido.

Então, Shunrey se pôs de pé, emitiu um grito de guerra e envolveu os braços num Netsu perplexo, enviando-o para a cadeira, enquanto o champanhe espirrava para todos os lados da taça de ambos.

Mais uma vez, o distúrbio geral se fez presente. Taças se foram erguidas, brindes foram feitos. Jabu abriu a segunda garrafa. As risadas eram altas, as vozes, excitadas, então, de súbito, numa trégua momentânea, uma criança falou:

- Mamãe, o que está acontecendo?

Com um só corpo o grupo se virou.

Um pequeno som estrangulado fez Saori encarar Ayume, que deixara a cadeira e olhava fixo para as crianças. Tremendo das cabeças aos pés, ela se ajoelhou no chão de lajotas, com lágrimas escorrendo-lhe pelas faces.

- Meu Deus! São meu Shiryu de novo! – Ayume se dirigiu a Shunrey, suplicante. – São filhos de Shiryu, não é? Estes são meus netos!

Ela esticou os braços como se fosse tocar as crianças, mas então cobriu o rosto e chorou.

O Sr. Ogawara foi até ela, abaixando-se ao seu lado, abraçando-a, muito emocionado também. Então olhou par ao filho com expressão acusadora.

- Você sabia, Seiya? E não nos contou?

- Papai, mamãe, eu...

- Mas... por quê? – Ayume levantou a cabeça, chorando. – Oh, meu Deus, por quê? Significaria tanto para nós! Seiya, você...

- A historia não era dele para contar. – A declaração de Netsu chamou a atenção de todos. – Filho, você se lembra das coisas que nós dissemos para, e sobre, a mãe dessas crianças na época em que Shiryu morreu?

O senhor Ogawara abaixou a cabeça, encostando o queixo na cabeça da esposa por um doloroso momento. Em seguida, voltou a erguê-la, um pedido de desculpas estampado na fisionomia, enquanto virava-se para a silenciosa Shunrey, parada atrás dos filhos, uma mão protetora no ombro de cada um.

- Eu me lembro, papai. Mesmo assim você deveria ter nos contado, Seiya. Tínhamos o direito de saber

- Fiz meu primo jurar que guardaria segredo – Afirmou Shunrey. – Shiryu nem sabia que ia ser pai. Eu não tinha conhecimento que estava grávida até várias semanas depois do acidente.

- Oh, minha querida, nós fomos tão cruéis! – Apoiando-se no marido, Ayume levantou. – Shunrey, você poderia nos perdoar?

Sem esperar resposta, ela se dirigiu a Neji:

- Querido, pode culpá-la por não nos deixar compartilhar a alegria de ser parte da vida de nossos netos?

- Não, Ayume – disse Shunrey. – Não foi isso. Ou não inteiramente. Certo, senti alguma animosidade em relação a vocês, pela atitude que tiveram comigo. Mas entendi que seus sentimentos se originavam da dor, de uma necessidade de ter alguém para culpar. Já os perdoei a muito tempo. No entanto, continuei calada, e teria continuado assim, se não fosse pela ameaça de perder a herança deles. Por meus filhos. Quero que sejam criados se, pressões, livres de um sentido de dever para com os negócios da família, caso nenhum dos dois opte por isso.

Ela suspirou.

- Vi o que isso fez com Seiya, que foi forçado a fazer o que não queria. Eu sabia o quanto meu primo almejava estar fora disso. Percebo que poderia ter lhe dado essa liberdade anos atrás, contando sobres os filhos de Shiryu, mas escolhi ser mãe primeiro, e depois uma Ogawara.

- Por que aquela moça está chorando? – Docko quis saber.

- A moça é sua avô, filho. – contou Shunrey. – E o homem ao lado dela é seu avô. O outro senhor é seu bisavô.

- Nós temos uma avô, um avô e um bisavô também?!

- Si, vocês tem. Neji, Ayume, Netsu, gostaria de apresentar-lhes meus filhos, Docko Netsu Ogawara e Shion Ira Ogawara.

Shion se aproximou, olhando para Netsu.

- Você é muito, muito velho?

- Muito – respondeu Netsu.

- Velho o bastante para morrer?

- Pode apostar. Mas suspeito que vou durar mais alguns anos só para ver vocês dois crescerem. Qual é você?

- Sou Shion.

De maneira solene, Netsu apertou a mão de cada garotinho.

- E você é Docko. Docko Netsu Ogawara.

Docho deu de ombros perguntando:

- Ei, bisavô, você sabe o que a melancia fez quando a cobra...

- Docko, não! – interrompeu Shunrey. – Sem piadas picantes, sim?

Seiya pegou a mão de Saori e a tirou da cadeira. Em silencio, eles foram andando pelo gramado, passaram pelo portão e se dirigiram ao carro dele. Então, levou-a até a porta da casa dela.

Saori olhava para a porta trancada.

- Eu não trouxe a minha bolsa. Não tenho a chave.

- Que tal aquela porta dos fundos pela qual saímos? Estaria trancada?

- Não sei...

E, trêmula e sem energia, ela o seguiu.

A porta se abriu.

Tirando a colcha que ainda estava sobre os ombros de Saori, Seiya removeu-lhe a blusa molhada. Com os dentes batendo de frio, ela falou:

- O que você acha que está fazendo?

- Aprontando-a para a cama.

- Posso fazer isso sozinha. Não preciso de você.

Seiya a virou e abriu-lhe o sutiã. Girando-a de frente, baixou o zíper do short e o retirou junto com a calcinha. Depois, carregou-a para o leito, colocando-a sob as cobertas. Saori ainda tremia.

- Não, você não entende, Seiya. Não precisa de mim.

- Sério? Então porque tenho essa vontade incontrolável de me deitar a seu lado, aquecê-la e fazer amor até o dia amanhecer? – Enquanto ele falava, removeu as próprias roupas molhadas. – Alguma objeção?

- Uma última vez, pelos velhos tempos?

Ele sorriu.

- Sabe que será mais que isso, Saori.

- Sei?

Seiya ergueu as cobertas e se aconchegou junto dela, trazendo-a para seu calor.

- Sim.

Lenta, doce, profundamente, Seiya fez amor com Saori, deixando-a fraca e chorosa.

- Agora, conte-me meu bem. Conte-me por que está sendo tão resistente a algo que você sabe que é certo e inevitável. Eu te amo, você me ama. Por que isso a faz chorar?

- Porque não posso lhe dar uma família. Sofri um aborto quando Julian e eu estávamos em uma montanha nos Andes. Quando conseguiram me levar ao hospital, era tarde demais para meu bebê, e meu útero estava tão danificado que tiveram de removê-lo. Não posso gerar seus filhos Seiya. Eu devia ter lhe contado antes que aprofundássemos tanto nossa relação. Sabia o que você queria da vida e sabia que eu não poderia lhe dar, mas achei que pudesse roubar um mês de felicidade para mim. Se eu tivesse sido sincera desde o começo, isso nunca teria acontecido.

- Naquele primeiro beijo que você me deu em nosso primeiro encontro, já era tarde demais para qualquer um de nós voltar atrás.

- Não, não é. Não pode ser. Você quer uma família, crianças, cachorros, uma casa no campo. E eu...

- Saori, quantas crianças você tem?

- Como assim? Não tenho nenhuma. Não posso tê-las. Não ouviu uma palavra do que eu disse?

- Cada uma delas. Você não pode ter filhos do seu próprio corpo, mas quantas crianças tem? Aquelas as quais sempre se refere com as "minhas crianças"?

Ela arregalou os olhos.

- As da Fundação?

- É claro. Você não disse que é difícil encontrar pais adotivos, uma vez que a criação delas é muito dispendiosa? Acho que não temos esse problema financeiro, não é?

Ela o encarou.

- Isso seria suficiente para você, Seiya? Mesmo sabendo que não são seus? Disse-me que não se importava se tivesse menino ou menina, contanto que fossem saudáveis e seus. Essas crianças não são nenhum dos dois. Não posso lhe pedir isso. Você quer mais.

- Elas seriam suas, se você as adotasse?

- Sim, sem dúvida. Penso nisso com freqüência, mas não sei se é justo para os garotos serem criados só por uma mãe.

Seiya deitou-se de costas e a puxou para seu peito.

- Nesse caso, não pense duas vezes, meu amor. Nossos filhos não serão criados por uma mãe sozinha. Nós os criaremos juntos, como parte de uma grande e adorável família.

Saori apertou-o junto a si, sentindo o coração bater forte sob sua palma.

- Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta, Srta. Kido? Mas sua resposta deve ser "sim".

- Não tenho direito de resposta então, Sr. Ogawara? – ela fez uma pausa. – O que quer saber?

- Quer se casar comigo?

Saori o beijou com amor antes de sussurrar.

- Sim. Com uma condição.

Seiya a rolou de costas e prendeu os braços dela acima da cabeça.

- Condições? Não acho que está numa posição de exigir condições, meu amor.

- Minha condição é que fujamos.

Ele gargalhou.

- Que ingenuidade, querida... Quanto você aposta que estarão todos acampados no gramado quando o sol nascer, com juiz de paz, licença e vestido de noiva na Mao?

Ela sorriu e movimentou o corpo com sensualidade contra o dele.

- Podemos escapar antes do dia amanhecer.

Seiya meneou a cabeça.

- Posso pensar em diversas coisas melhores para fazermos até que o dia amanheça.

Ele a fitou nos fundo dos olhos, e Saori soube, pela promessa que leu neles, que o amanhã dos dois era a eternidade.

Fim

*

*

*

Marina Jolie: Realmente o segredo da Saori não era grande coisa. A verdade é que não planejei mesmo um segredo. Apenas, a Saori se sentia angustiada e muito triste por não poder ser a mulher perfeita que Seiya descreveu. Mas algumas pessoas criaram expectativas por essas lamentações. Ai, eu fiquei sem ter como mudar isso. Não era para ter essa coisa de segredo. Mas também não podia dizer nada para vocês. Me desculpe. Na próxima, posso bolar um passado obscuro para a Saori. Rsssss . Ou não, a Saori é sempre muito certinha.


End file.
